Attack of the Mega Clones
by DisneyFanatic2364
Summary: Life as a hero is stressful for Megamind.  Saving the day means spending less and less time with Roxanne, especially when he's prepared to take the next step in their relationship.  But he can't be in two places at once...or can he?
1. Chapter 1: Happy Anniversary

**This is set post-movie. I think this would be good for a sequel!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Megamind (I wish)**

* * *

><p>When Roxanne gained consciousness, she realized she couldn't move, because her ankles and wrists were tied. <em>This hasn't happened in a while<em>. She glanced around and realized she was sitting in the old kidnapping chair in the part of the Lair that was made to look like an observatory. In front of her was Megamind's large spinning black leather chair, the blue-skinned alien turning to face her.

"Miss Ritchi," he said in a low voice, "we meet at last."

She didn't know how to respond. This wasn't the first time they had met, so why was he using this particular phrase?

"Megamind, what's going on?"

"Scream in terror, Miss Ritchi! For you are now in the clutches of Megamind: Incredibly Handsome Criminal Genius and Master of All Villainy!"

Roxanne raised an eyebrow. Megamind had his arms up in a dramatic pose. He then glanced down confused and looked to her side.

"Minion?" he whispered. "Why isn't she screaming?"

The fish bent down and lay a hand on her shoulder. "Miss Ritchi, if you don't mind?"

"Did you not hear what I just said? You are now in my clutches!"

Roxanne could have sworn she had heard all of this dialogue before. I mean, it was almost the same thing during every kidnapping, but these exact words reminded her of a particular one. _Okay, so if he's going to play this game…_

"So now that you have me, Megamind," Roxanne said, playing along, "what are you going to do with me?"

Megamind's expression changed to one of pure evil as he moved closer to her.

"I will answer that with two words, Miss Ritchi…"

He whispered in her ear, "Happy Anniversary."

The alien pressed his lips against hers and Roxanne closed her eyes with pleasure. Of course, it was April 15th, the day he had first kidnapped her eight years ago! Roxanne smirked as he pulled his face away.

"So in order to celebrate," she said, "you decided to reenact our first kidnapping."

"Pretty unpredictable, huh?" her boyfriend smiled.

"Well, yes, actually. But what's so special about it? I mean, your days of being evil aren't really something I want to remember."

"It may not seem important to _you_, but to _me_, it was the day we first met. Even then, I was attracted to you."

Roxanne giggled. "I'll admit, I didn't think you were _that_ scary."

"I could tell that when you didn't scream. After all, I am devilishly handsome."

"So what other dastardly plans do you have for us today?"

"Minion's preparing us breakfast."

"Which reminds me," the fish said, "I left the stove on!"

He rushed downstairs to the kitchen, his robotic feet clanking against the floor.

"Also," Megamind continued, "I'm taking you to dinner tonight at a restaurant that I think you know well."

Roxanne's smile faded. She remembered a certain restaurant they went to almost a year ago around this time. That had been the night when she discovered that Bernard was really Megamind in disguise, and she had left him alone in the rain.

"You don't mean _that_ restaurant, do you?" she asked her boyfriend.

"I'll admit," Megamind said with a melancholic expression, "that wasn't one of my fondest memories, but I thought since we've been together for close to a year now, we could do-over that date."

"Actually…that's not a bad idea. I promise I won't dump you this time."

"And besides, that was also the night I first got to do this."

He kissed her again and they both drowned in each other's passion.

"Though there's one thing I don't understand," Roxanne said.

"And what's that?" Megamind asked, still in his dream state.

"Why am I still tied up?"

"Oh, right!"

He began untying her wrists and ankles.

"Were they too tight?" he asked.

"No," Roxanne shrugged. "I'm sort of used to them now."

* * *

><p>That afternoon, the Metro City Bank was being robbed and Roxanne was outside of the building, giving the report.<p>

"Once again," she said into the camera, "Metro City Bank is being robbed and the thieves are holding the unfortunate citizens inside hostage. Police are reluctant to go in, due to the fact that innocent lives will be at risk. Will Metro City's hero be able to save the day?"

As if on cue, Megamind, wearing his black cape, spikes and custom baby seal leather boots, flew in on his hover bike, a swarm of Brainbots following.

"Right on time," Roxanne muttered.

Minion emerged from the invisible car and turned on his stereo…playing a Taylor Swift song.

"Minion!" Megamind complained.

"Sorry, sir!" Minion called, switching the music to AC/DC.

A Brainbot handed a microphone to the blue hero.

"Alright!" he said, his voice echoing through the streets. "Release the citizens of Metrocity and come out with your hands up!"

A masked figure emerged, waving a gun. "First off, it's _Metro City_, and second, no way, José!"

The thief slammed the glass door and Megamind shouted, "Who is this José? I'm Megamind, Defender of Metrocity!"

Roxanne couldn't help but giggle as her camerawoman got the scene on tape.

"I warned you," Megamind continued. "Now things will have to get messy! Brainbots, attack!"

Two of the Brainbots opened the glass doors so the rest could swarm in and snatch up the crooks. It all happened so fast that the thieves didn't have a chance. Megamind hopped off of his bike and entered the bank, pointing his Dehydration Gun at the trapped criminals.

"Thing about bad guys," he smirked. "They always _lose_!"

The hostages were untied and the thieves were escorted into the police cars. Reporters from all channels were circling Megamind.

"How did you come up with this plan?"

"What was your strategy?"

"Who are you wearing?"

"Uh…" Megamind stammered. "I don't know, but I certainly hope it isn't someone I know."

His lips brightened into a smile once he saw his girlfriend emerge from the crowd. _Being good _does_ have its perks._

"So Megamind," Roxanne said into her mic, "is there any comment you would like to add on today's victory?"

"Well, Miss Ritchi," the hero replied into the mic, "I'd just like to say that crime never pays! I should know. I never paid one cent."

The crowd chuckled.

"So, uh…those kids who are watching, don't do drugs and stay in shool!"

"School," Roxanne whispered.

"Yes, school!"

He then leaned in and muttered to his girlfriend, "See you tonight."

The hero leapt back onto his hover bike and disappeared down the street, along with his Brainbots and Minion, who was in the invisible car. Roxanne turned toward the camera.

"And thus, another stunning performance from your hero, and mine, Megamind. What will this incredible being do next? This is Roxanne Ritchi, reporting live from Metro City Bank."

She signaled her camerawoman to cut. Lizzie was a twenty-four-year-old blond who was hired after her previous cameraman, Hal, had turned into a villain.

"So what was he talking about when he said he'll see you tonight?" she asked after switching the camera off.

"It's the anniversary of our first kidnapping," Roxanne explained. "He's taking me to dinner."

Lizzie raised an eyebrow. "He's celebrating the first time he kidnapped you? That's not really romantic."

"It means a lot to him."

"I know you guys have been going out for almost a year now, but I'm still having trouble processing that."

Even after Megamind had saved the city dozens of times, people continued to have issues about his villainous past.

"You should have seen what he did this morning."

Roxanne explained the event to Lizzie.

"Wow," the camerawoman gasped. "I don't know whether to call that sweet or just plain creepy."

The reporter laughed. "You just don't know Megamind like I do."

After all, he was doing his best to make today special. Roxanne figured that if he was going to go through all of this effort, she might do so as well.

* * *

><p>Megamind was getting ready for his date with Roxanne. He was trying to decide between his white or black tuxedo. Roxanne had said that he looked good in white, but black was more classic and daring. White was a heroic color, but black fit better with his skin. <em>I'm starting to sound like Minion.<em>

It was that thought that made him decide to ask the fish for his opinion.

"Minion, what do you…?"

When he was supposed to be watching the monitors for crime, the fish was instead, watching a soap opera.

"Minion!"

He spun around.

"What did I say about watching those girly soup operas while on duty?"

"It's _soap_ opera, sir," Minion corrected him, turning his attention back to the screen. "I'm sorry, but I had to watch this! I think Harry's going to propose to Shelley!"

Megamind raised an eyebrow. "Pray-pose?"

"_Pro_pose, sir. You know, it's something humans do when a man asks a woman to marry him."

"Marry?"

"When a man and woman are in love…"

"I know what marry-age is, Minion!"

The fish asked him to be quiet as the man on screen got down on one knee, took out a small box with a diamond ring and said, "Shelley, will you marry me?"

The woman gasped and screamed, "Yes!"

As the characters embraced in a passionate kiss, it left Megamind wondering. He and Roxanne had been dating for almost a year now. Could it have been time to take the next step?

"Minion," Megamind muttered to his friend, "does the ring have to be a diamond?"

"Not always, sir. At least, I don't think so."

"Does the woman always say yes?"

"Well, no. It all depends on who's asking."

It shouldn't have surprised the blue alien how much Minion knew about these things. The smile spread across the fish's face as he turned toward his master.

"Why the sudden interest, sir?" he asked.

Megamind blinked. "Just curious."

"Uh huh."

Just then, a siren sounded and Megamind immediately switched the screen to a map of the city. A red dot was flashing in one area.

"Someone's activated the burglar alarm at Harold's Jewelers," he observed. "Minion, to the invisible car!"

"But sir," Minion protested, "what about your date?"

Megamind paused. If this robbery took longer than expected, then he'd be late for his dinner with Roxanne.

"Roxanne will understand," he said. "Now where did you park the invisible…? Oomph!"

Minion jumped as his master bumped into something. _I really have to be more careful where I park that thing._

"…car?"

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, what do you guys think? Black or white tuxedo?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner Date

**Thanks to those who gave their opinion and reviewed. I hope this chapter is okay.**

* * *

><p>Megamind burst through the door of Harold's Jewelers. Six masked man were there, three of them filling sacks with jewels and three pointing guns at the frightened citizens. They all turned their heads toward the blue alien.<p>

"Alright," he cried, "put your hands in the air!"

The thieves tried to act tough. "Unless you failed in math class, you should know that there are six of us and one of you."

Megamind blasted the one talking into a blue dehydrated cube. The others dropped their weapons and put their hands up. _These guys are such cowards._

The police came barging in and handcuffed the crooks. One of them picked up the dehydrated cube, remembering to put it in a dry place later. The citizens rose from the floor and applauded. A middle-aged man, presumably Mr. Harold, approached the hero.

"Thank you!" he cheered.

Megamind bowed. "It was nothing, Mr. Harold."

"You saved my store! How can I ever repay you?"

"Justice has no price, Mr. Harold!"

_Wow, that was a cheesy line. It sounded a lot better when Metro Man said it._

"Oh, but there must be something!" the store owner insisted. "I can let you have something for free."

The alien smirked. "What would I do with jewelry?"

If he was still a villain, he would have taken his offer happily, but now he didn't find any value in gems. All they did was take up space and collect dust.

"Perhaps something for Miss Ritchi?" Mr. Harold suggested. Megamind brightened up at the mention of her name. "Maybe she would be interested in a necklace, or a pair of earrings? Or maybe a ring?"

It was then that Megamind's eyes happened to fall upon a certain object. The blue diamond was princess cut and matched the color of his skin. The band was silver, and the right size for Roxanne's finger. The alien recalled the man and woman on the TV show and wondered.

Was he ready? Was it time? Would she say yes?

_It would make tonight absolutely perfect._

He turned back to the jeweler. "Actually, there is one thing…"

* * *

><p>Roxanne sat with her elbows leaning on the table, her hands supporting her head. She gazed at the vacant seat in front of her. He was late.<p>

_I'm sure he has a good reason,_ she thought. _He's probably at a robbery somewhere._

She had spent an hour trying to look her best for him. Not only did she brush her hair and put on her makeup, but she had sprayed on that vanilla perfume that she knew Megamind couldn't resist. She had originally planned to wear the purple dress she had worn last time they were here, but ultimately decided to wear its blue twin, so it would match her boyfriend's skin.

Roxanne wasn't sure why she was going through all this trouble. It wasn't their first date, after all. However, her reporter side had the suspicion that Megamind had something else planned for them tonight. They had been dating for a long time. Perhaps looking her best would remind him of what he had.

Now here she was, sitting alone in a restaurant. She supposed she deserved it, since last time they had dinner here, she was the one who was late.

"Roxanne!"

She perked up as her boyfriend slid into the opposite seat…wearing a black tuxedo. _He wore a tuxedo. This _must _be a special night for him._ She thought a tux was a little too formal for a small dinner date, but she didn't admit it, because he looked _good _in it.

Megamind had finally decided on black, because he figured a white tuxedo was too flashy and over the top, even for someone who was all about presentation. Besides, black was his favorite.

"Sorry I'm late," he apologized. "There was a robbery at the jewelry store and…"

His emerald green eyes widened when he saw his girlfriend. The light from the candle seemed to glow all around her smiling face. This made his palms grow sweaty and his heart skip a beat. It stopped functioning once he had inhaled her lovely vanilla scent.

"What?" Roxanne asked, noticing his staring.

"You look beautiful," he finally managed to say.

She giggled. "Thanks, handsome. What's with the tux?"

Megamind looked down at himself and blushed, his cheeks turning purple. "Too much?"

"No! Okay, maybe a little, but it looks good on you."

He smiled, and for a while, they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Ahem," a waiter coughed. "Champagne?"

They snapped out of their daze.

"Yes, of course!" Megamind exclaimed.

The waiter poured the liquid into their glasses and then left the couple alone. Roxanne lifted hers towards Megamind.

"To our anniversary," she said.

The alien trembled as he followed her gesture. "To us."

They made their toast with a light clink and then took a small sip of the champagne. Well, Megamind's was more of a gulp really. The thought of what he was about to do made him more nervous than ever.

He fingered the small blue box in his pocket. He had asked Mr. Harold not to leak to the press about this, in worry that Roxanne would find out. He wanted it to be a surprise.

Roxanne noticed her boyfriend's nervousness and reached across the table to take his hand.

"Is something wrong?"

A tingling sensation shot up Megamind's arm. Even after a year, her touch still had this effect on him.

"Megamind?" she asked again.

He began glancing at the vacant stares around them. Some were watching with awe, while others were watching with fear.

"Don't mind them," Roxanne assured him. "They don't matter. Are you alright? You seem nervous about something."

He took in a deep breath. _Here it goes._

"Roxanne," he began. "You love me, right?"

"Of course," she replied, taking his other hand. "More than anything."

"Then you don't care that I'm bald and have the complexion of a popular primary color?"

"Megamind, we've been through this. I don't care what you look like."

"It's just that last time…"

"That was different. I didn't know you then. Well, I did, but not the _real_ you. I mean…"

This brought a chuckle out of the alien. He didn't know the right way to say it either.

"My point is," Roxanne continued, "that now I know who you really are. You may not be…normal on the outside, but on the inside, you're kind, caring, funny, smart and heroic. Besides, despite the blue skin and giant head, I think you're incredibly handsome."

Megamind's mouth spread into a huge grin. "Of course I am!"

Roxanne burst out laughing. Then they started leaning in toward each other. His lips pressed up against hers. This was even better than their first kiss, because now he wasn't in disguise and there were no screams.

They pulled away once they heard the screams. They glanced out the window in time to see a car zoom past, followed by a series of police cars. Roxanne turned and gave her boyfriend a sad look.

"You should go."

Megamind shook his head. "Let the police get this one."

He suddenly felt guilty once he saw the glares of people from other tables.

"Megamind, you have to."

"What about dinner?"

"The city's more important."

_Forget the city. It's you I care about._

"Roxanne, are you sure?"

"Don't worry about me. Now go get 'em, big guy."

Hesitantly, Megamind stood up from his seat.

"I'll make it up to you, I swear!"

Roxanne sighed as she watched him go. She knew it was selfish, but a part of her wished that he didn't have to go save the city every single time. This was one of the reasons why she and Metro Man didn't work out. Not only was he boastful and not her type, but he always had to go off and fight crime somewhere.

But Megamind was a different story. He actually cared about her and the feeling was mutual. She thought after the battle with Tighten, nothing would stand between them ever again, but now history was repeating itself. Only this time, _he_ was the one rushing out the door and _she_ was the one left with the check.

* * *

><p>The teenager struggled as the police hauled him into the vehicle. The car he had stolen was being towed away. Megamind stood there and sighed. The box was still in his jacket.<p>

How was he going to be able to ask her now that he had run out on their date? Tonight was supposed to be perfect. He was supposed to show her just how unpredictable he could really be. The ring in his pocket would have certainly made sure of that.

But Megamind didn't give up that easily. He was going to try again, and this time, everything would be absolutely perfect!

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, not my best work. So yeah, I chose black. I don't know what made me think of white...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Prayposal?

**Sorry, this chapter took longer than I thought. By the way, one of you mentioned that my actions scenes were too fast-paced. Let me know if this one is okay.**

**Is Megamind going to do it? Is he going to pray-pose to Roxanne?**

* * *

><p>Minion was carrying a basket full of laundry when he heard his master muttering something upstairs in the fake observatory. Curious, he crept up the steps, which had been added recently, so he could understand the words better.<p>

"Even though we aren't the same species, that doesn't seem to matter to you," he heard Megamind say. "No, that's not it. Roxanne, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Ugh, how many times has _that_ line been used?"

The fish peered over the ledge and saw that the alien was talking to thin air, a small blue box in his hand. His brown eyes widened when he saw the little setup.

"How do I do this?" Megamind mumbled, glancing down at the box. "Let's see. Hey, Roxanne, how'd you like to become Mrs. Megamind? No, no, no, that'll scare her away!"

He buried his face in his hands and then took a deep breath.

"Alright, perhaps I should keep it straight and to the point." Megamind got down on one knee. "Roxanne Ritchi, you and I have been together for a while now, and I believe it's time to take the next step." He opened the box, revealing the blue princess-cut diamond. "Will you marry me?"

Minion couldn't contain his joy. "Oh, I knew it!"

Megamind jumped as his friend suddenly appeared. "Minion, don't do that!"

"I knew it! I knew you were going to propose the minute you asked about the ring! Oh, sir, I'm so happy for you!"

He embraced his master and swung him around the room.

"Minion!" Megamind gasped. "Can't…breathe!"

"Oops, sorry."

He set him back down and smiled again. "Roxanne's going to be so thrilled once you ask her! How many layers do you want on your cake?"

"I haven't asked her yet, Minion!" Megamind reminded him. "How do I know she'll even say yes?"

"May I see the ring?"

Megamind showed Minion the sparkling gem.

"She's going to love it, sir!" the fish exclaimed. "How did you manage to afford that?"

"Mr. Harold gave it to me as a gift for saving his jewelry store."

"Is that what the table is for?"

"Yes, but I just don't know what I'm going to say when I pray-pose. I can't mess up on this one. Will she even say yes?"

"Sir, of course she will! What makes you think she won't?"

"She's the most perfect creature that ever walked the Earth, and I'm…well, look at me."

"Sir, do you think it matters to her? You've been dating for a year and she's already moved into the Lair. She obviously doesn't mind how you look, since I've seen you two kiss all the time."

"Minion, have you been spying on us?"

"Hey, remember that I live here too!"

At that moment, the monitors nearby turned to static. The image blurred and a chubby man in a very ridiculous alligator costume appeared.

"Is this thing on?" he said, tapping the lens on the camera. "Hello, testing!"

Megamind smirked. "Not another wannabe villain!"

"Yes, I have a message for Metro City's hero, Megamind. I am Gator Guy!"

Both the hero and Minion burst out laughing.

"Gator Guy?" Megamind repeated. "What kind of a name is that for a super villain? And what is with the ree-do-culous costume?"

"Don't laugh!" the awkward villain cried. "For I am fierce and menacing!"

"Yeah, and so is a bunny rabbit," Minion chuckled.

"You have one hour to pack your bags and leave the city, Megamind, or this will be the last you'll ever hear of…Roxanne Ritchi!"

The camera turned to show Roxanne dangling upside down ten feet over a tank of alligators. This caused Megamind's amusement to dissolve. This villain wasn't like him. He would most likely hurt Roxanne, no matter how silly he looked.

"Don't worry about me, Megamind," Roxanne shouted into the camera, not looking the least bit scared. "I've seen chipmunks that were scarier than this."

"Oh, shut up!" Gator Guy commanded, turning the camera back to him. "And hurry up about it, will you? Your girlfriend is driving me crazy!"

The screen went blank and Megamind was already heading downstairs. Minion followed.

"I'm doing this one alone, Minion," the hero proclaimed. "I want you to stay here and get things ready. It'll be perfect! I save her life and then I pray-pose to her! This will be a day she will never forget!"

"So what do I have to do?" Minion asked.

"Let me make it clear. Code: Prepare Roxanne's Favorite Dish."

"Code: Right Away, Sir! Wait; do you even know where she is?"

"Oh please, he's obviously at the abandoned tuna factory. Where else would he find a tank like that? You know, I'm surprised as to how many abandoned buildings there are in this city. Now where is the invisible car? Never mind, I'll just take the hover bike."

* * *

><p>Back in the days when Megamind was evil, kidnapping had been a weekly routine for Roxanne. Now it happened about two or three times a month with a bunch of absurd wannabe super villains. Was she really that easy to capture?<p>

Anyway, the tank of snapping alligators wasn't new to her, but hanging upside down was giving her a headache. _It's almost been an hour. Where is he?_

"So what's the deal?" Roxanne called to the pacing villain. "I mean, Gator Guy? Couldn't you have come up with something a little less…lame? Besides, alligators are _so_ cliché."

The short villain groaned. "How did Megamind stand kidnapping you all those years? You're so annoying!"

"Well then you shouldn't have abducted me in the first place."

"I might as well drop the line now, since your boyfriend seems to be running late."

There was a loud crash. Megamind flew in on his hover bike, blowing the top of his dehydration gun. He was wearing the white fur-lined cape he had 'borrowed' from Metro Man.

"As you were saying?"

"Megamind!" the lame villain cried. "You've fallen into my trap!"

"You can't trap justice!"

Roxanne groaned. "_Please_ don't start _that_ one again!"

"Oh, right. Anyway, you honestly think you can challenge Megamind with such poor presentation? Seriously, that costume of yours is ree-do-culous. Alligators are _so_ last year!"

Gator Guy's face grew red. "That's it! You asked for it, Blueberry Head!"

He pressed a button on a control panel and several guns were pointed at Megamind.

"Hmm," the alien muttered. "Not bad. What do these ones do?"

As soon as he had spoken, one of the guns shot a laser, just missing him. Gator Guy had only done that to show off.

"Now," the villain said, "you either surrender now, or be zapped to death!"

"You think lasers can stop me? Remember, I've fought _two _beings with laser vision!"

"But can you save yourself _and_ your girlfriend?"

Gator Guy pressed another button, dropping the rope Roxanne was hanging from. The reporter let out a scream, because now she was in real danger. Megamind rapidly analyzed the situation in his brain. Without hesitation, he took out his Dehydration Gun, set it to DESTROY and blasted the lasers before they could blast him. However, he had failed to destroy one before it shot out a red beam. Megamind dodged the laser and made his way toward Roxanne, who was now only inches away from the snapping jaws of the alligators.

The reporter closed her eyes, prepared for death, when she felt the warm arms around her. She opened her blue eyes to meet the familiar emerald green ones.

"Perfect timing," she whispered.

Megamind lowered the bike and set her on the ground. He turned his head in all directions, searching for the villain. His eyes managed to catch the costumed criminal trying to sneak out the side entrance.

"Oh no you don't!" Megamind called, pointing his gun at him. "Put your hands in the air!"

Gator Guy turned around with a smile, his arms rose, revealing a small remote in his hand. He pressed the button on it, causing a cage to fall onto the hero. The alien jumped and in the process, dropped his Dehydration Gun. Gator Guy had picked it up before he could reach it.

"Still think I'm lame?" the villain asked, pointing the weapon at the hero.

He didn't see Roxanne, who was wriggling out of the rope. Megamind, however, saw this out of the corner of his eye. His girlfriend put her finger to her lips once she was free.

Megamind turned back to the villain, putting on a smirk. "Alright, I'll give you points for cleverness, but I'll take some off for lack of creativity. Come on, a cage? Really?"

At this moment, Roxanne was crawling on the floor behind the villain. Gator Guy's chubby face was growing hot.

"You're pushing it, Blueberry Head."

"Listen, Croc Boy…"

"It's GATOR GUY!"

"Croc, Gator, what's the difference?"

"Why you little…"

He checked the setting on the gun and smiled evilly when it read DESTROY.

"I'm going to do what Metro Man and all those others failed to do. Imagine, I'll be the one to destroy Megamind once and for all! I'll be the greatest super villain in history!"

"Oh, you're a villain, alright," Megamind taunted, "just not a _super_ one!"

"What's the difference?"

"Presentation! And yours is extremely poor!"

"I'll be doing the world a favor once I get rid of you! Soon everyone will remember the name of Gator Guy!"

"Oh, shut up!"

The villain spun around as the reporter snatched the gun from him, set it to DEHYDRATE and blasted him into a small blue cube. A goofy grin spread across Megamind's face.

"Oh, you fantastic woman, you!" he cried. "Now let me out, please?"

Roxanne giggled as she dehydrated the bars, setting her boyfriend free. For a moment, he only stared at her dreamily.

"Uh, Megamind?" the reporter said. "Don't you think we should call the police right now?"

He blinked. "Oh, right!"

The alien took out his cell phone and dialed 911. "Ollo? Yes, this is Megamind. Yes, I've…_we've_ successfully dehydrated Gator Guy. You'll find his cube at the abandoned tuna factory. Oh, and you might want to send Animal Control, too. There are a bunch of angry reptiles here that need handling. What's that? Sorry, I can't wait around for you. I have plans."

He hung up and Roxanne looked at him curiously.

"Plans for what?" she asked.

Instead of answering, he gestured for her to join him on the hover bike. As they rode off together, her arms wrapped around him, Roxanne whispered in his ear.

"Wow. That was really exciting."

Megamind's eyes widened. "Exciting? You almost died!"

"But I didn't die. You saved me. Besides, it's not the first time I've been hanging over a tank of alligators."

He cringed at those memories. "Yes, but I was never going to drop the line. I never would have hurt you, Roxanne."

"I know. Anyway, there was nothing to worry about. Everything's alright now."

"But what if I didn't get to you in time?"

The thought was almost too much for him to bear.

"But you did. That's what matters."

She pecked him on the cheek, causing his goofy grin to return.

"Now," she said, "just drop me off at the office. I've already missed enough of work today."

"Actually," Megamind replied, "I called your boss earlier and he said you could take the day off."

"Really? What did you tell him?"

"I said today's event would probably be traumatizing for you," he chuckled, "and that I had plans for us."

Roxanne wondered what sort of plans Megamind had that would convince her boss to give her the day off. She kept pressing him the rest of the ride, but he would always answer that it was a secret. Her reporter instincts wouldn't give up though.

Judging by the fact that he was wearing Metro Man's old cape, whatever he had planned for them must have been important. He didn't usually wear that cape to battles, for fear of ruining it. Also, the black cape and spikes were more his style. So why was he dressed in white for this occasion?

Megamind set the bike down in the Lair and helped Roxanne off.

"Wait right here!" he said excitedly. "I'll be back in a minute."

He was actually gone for ten. Roxanne didn't mind waiting, but the anticipation of the situation made her more and more curious as the time passed. Megamind returned running and panting.

"Sorry," he wheezed. "I was just getting things ready."

"Megamind, what's this all about?"

He covered her eyes before answering. Roxanne noticed he wasn't wearing his gloves.

"You'll see," he whispered. "It's a surprise."

Walking blindly through the Lair guided by Megamind reminded Roxanne of when he had put the paintings back in the gallery. That time, he had been disguised as Bernard, but he was still acting like a giddy schoolboy.

As they were going up the steps, Roxanne could hear music: _Hello, is it me you're looking for…_

"Is that," she asked, "Lionel Richie?"

Megamind didn't usually listen to R&B. He must have found it out of her CD collection.

"Alright," he whispered once they had reached the fake observatory. "You may open your eyes now."

He removed his blue hands and Roxanne gasped at the sight. In front of her was a table draped in red cloth with two chairs. On it was a vase with a single rose in it, along with plates, silverware, wine glasses and red napkins. Scattered all over the floor was a mess of rose petals. In the background, the large stereo played the music. The observatory was also open to reveal the setting sun.

Rose petals, her favorite song, sunset… Words could not describe how amazed she was.

"Well?" Megamind said, looking worried when she didn't respond. "Is it too much?"

She finally managed to get her words out. "Megamind, you've done incredible things before, but this…this is…"

"Unpredictable?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes…and simple, which is a record for you. This is by far the sweetest…most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me."

Megamind was overjoyed. "Really? I did this to make up for last night."

"Aw, Megamind, you really shouldn't have."

"But I did," he smirked. "Please, sit down."

He escorted her over to the old kidnapping chair.

"You're never going to throw this out, are you?" she asked as he sat himself in the opposite seat.

"As if I'd throw out anything that you sat in," he laughed, before realizing what he was saying. "I mean…"

Roxanne giggled. "That's so sweet."

Megamind smiled brightly. She loved it! Now all he needed was the right moment.

He called for Minion. The fish appeared carrying a bottle of champagne and wearing his 'Kiss the Cook' apron. Megamind slapped his head in disappointment, but Roxanne found it adorable.

"Good evening," said Minion. "My name is Minion, and I will be your waiter and cook this evening. May I interest you two in some champagne?"

"Oh, yes, please," Roxanne giggled.

The fish struggled to make his robot hands pull the cork from the bottle. "How in the world do you open these things?"

"You don't pull, you push," Roxanne advised him.

Minion tried to follow her instructions and eventually, the cork exploded out of the bottle and was sent flying over to the other side of the observatory. The fish blushed slightly as he poured the liquid into each glass.

"So what's on the menu tonight, Chez Minion?" the reporter asked him.

"Sir already ordered for you. The burritos will be ready soon. Gosh, I need to check on the ground beef!"

Roxanne's eyes widened as Minion rushed down the stairs. "You asked him to make us burritos?"

"I know they're your favorite," Megamind smiled. "I hope he remembers to put in the sour cream, otherwise it's too spicy."

She sighed and picked up her glass of champagne. "There will never be another guy like you, Megamind."

"And that's a good thing, right?"

"Of course. Here's to us and our future together."

They clanked glasses and took a sip. Megamind was lost in the woman's brilliant blue eyes. They were the first thing he had noticed about her when he saw her on TV. She was such an exquisite creature. This made his throat dry.

_What am I doing? I can't go through with this! She's the most beautiful woman alive and I'm… But she doesn't seem to care. Besides, when am I ever going to get __an opportunity like this again?_

He had finally plucked up the courage to speak. "Roxanne."

She perked up. "Yes?"

"Speaking of our future together, there's something I must ask you."

Roxanne set down her glass. "This dinner wasn't to make up for last night, was it?"

"No. I mean yes, but that isn't the only reason. Anyway, you and I are obviously…different. However, that doesn't seem to matter to you. After all, you've accepted me, you've moved into the Lair with me, and you say I'm sweet and romantic."

The glorious smile on her face made him start to shake with nervousness. He gulped as he reached into his pocket.

"The two of us have been together for a long time now and…you…I…gosh, you're pretty."

Roxanne let out a laugh as Megamind's cheeks turned purple.

"Sorry, I just…what I want to ask you is…is…"

The ring wasn't in his pocket! He checked the other one, but it wasn't there either! Oh no, had he left it at the factory? No, he had taken it out when they had returned to the Lair. It must've fallen out since then.

Roxanne was staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh," he stammered, "I think I dropped my…button. Excuse me."

He then realized he wasn't wearing any buttons, but he couldn't think of anything else. Megamind ducked underneath the red tablecloth. Roxanne bent down to see what he was doing.

The box had landed right next to her foot. _Thank Heaven._ Then there was a loud bang under the table.

"Oh, my giant blue head!" Megamind cried.

"Are you okay?" Roxanne asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." He emerged, rubbing the top of his head and holding the box behind his back. "Found the button. Now, where were we?"

"You were about to ask me something."

"Yes!" He took in a deep breath. "Roxanne, will you…?"

An alarm sounded from the monitors. Megamind turned around and wanted to smack himself on the head. _Oh, you've got to be kidding me!_

"Will you excuse me for one moment?"

Shoving the ring back in his pocket, the alien stomped over to the screen to see what all the noise was about. He had Brainbots posted all over the city to watch out for crime. He pressed a button which revealed footage of the police chasing after a speeding car.

"Oh no," he grumbled. "Another one of those pesky teenagers is stealing yet another car."

By this time, Roxanne was at his side, watching the screen. "That's the fifth time this week. You know, my theory is that there is a gang behind all this. They're probably tearing up the cars so they can sell the parts on the black market. If we follow this one instead of capturing him, we can find their hideout."

"We?" Megamind repeated. "No, you're not going anywhere! I'm not putting you in any more danger!"

He began escorting her back to the table. "You just sit right here until I come back. This won't take long, I promise! Just please, don't leave this spot!"

He was already racing downstairs before she could respond. The alien bumped into his best friend, who had almost dropped a tray of burritos in the process.

"Where are you going, sir?" Minion asked.

"Hero business," Megamind replied. "Feed Roxanne anything, just please make sure she doesn't leave the Lair!"

"You haven't asked her yet?"

"No, I was about to, but then the alarm sounded! I need to get going. Where did you park the invisible…? Oomph!"

Minion opened his mouth to speak.

"Not a word, Minion," Megamind muttered, his face still squished against the invisible vehicle. "Not a word."

* * *

><p><strong>Darn it, so close!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: I Don't Deserve You

**Okay, you probably hate me for the last chapter. But if Megamind's proposal wasn't interrupted, there'd be no story. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Megamind followed Roxanne's advice and tailed the thief in his invisible car. The rebel teen had already lost the police and had no idea he was still being chased. It wasn't long before they had reached the more urban part of town, where most of the buildings were old and shattered, like the Lair.<p>

The alien's green eyes watched as the thief drove the stolen car into a garage. Megamind parked down the street and then slowly crept up to the building.

"I brought ya another one, Boss," he heard a young voice say.

"Great, that means more engines and more money for us! Jerry, go post another ad on eBay!"

Roxanne had been right. There was a gang behind the car thefts. Megamind swore he was definitely going to marry that woman after this.

Inside, five or six teenage boys were laughing and drinking beer. Some of them were tearing up cars and removing their engines.

Their partying was interrupted when the door was suddenly blasted open. Metro City's hero smiled as he spun his gun around on his finger.

"Ollo," he greeted.

"It's Megamind!" one of the teenagers gasped.

"I believe you have something that doesn't belong to you."

The tallest one, most likely their leader, smirked. "Why should we be afraid of you? Didn't you use to be a criminal yourself? Come on, Megamind. You know we're just a bunch of kids having fun. Is enjoying life a crime?"

"No, but stealing is! Crime brings you nothing but trouble. Believe me, I know. And speaking of trouble, you lot are knee-deep in it! Now handover the stolen property, or prepare to be dehydrated!"

Some of the boys raised their hands in the air, but the stronger, more muscular ones charged at the alien. Megamind aimed at them but he was on the ground before he could fire. He had three of them on top of him now, but the alien was stronger than he appeared. So he pushed his way through the thugs and shoved them against the wall, knocking them out.

_Those work-outs have really paid off._

Suddenly, an engine rumbled and Megamind turned to see that one of the stolen cars had been turned on and was charging right at him. He leapt out of the way before it crashed through what was left of the garage door. Getting up, he noticed the frightened boys who were left standing and dehydrated them along with the ones who were unconscious.

He called into his watch for the Brainbots to get the police and told them the address of the garage. He raced back into his invisible car and drove after the remaining thief in pursuit.

It didn't take long for him to find the ring leader, for he was the only one on the streets driving over the speed limit. When he had finally caught up to him, Megamind rolled down the window and pointed his Dehydration Gun at him. He was about to pull the trigger when the traffic light turned red.

Noticing this, Megamind slammed his foot on the brakes as the thief ignored the red light and continued speeding. The alien drummed his fingers on the steering wheel in annoyance. There were some disadvantages to being on the side of the law.

He accelerated the vehicle the second the light turned green. It took him a few minutes to find the crook again. The criminal gasped once he saw Megamind's head appearing out of nowhere.

"I'm honestly impressed with that car of yours," he complimented. "Imagine how much money _that_ will make on eBay!"

Megamind laughed. "The only money _you'll_ be making is in jail!"

_Ugh, that line totally didn't make any sense._

But that didn't stop him from zapping the thief into a cube, much to the astonishment of the driver. Then the stolen car began to spin out of control. That's when Megamind realized that no one was driving it! It didn't help that an old lady was on the crosswalk ahead.

He quickly thought of what he had to do. Then it hit him. He dehydrated the car, leaving two cubes lying on the street. Then he slammed on the brakes before hitting the old lady, who hadn't noticed anything.

As if on cue, a police car and several news vans appeared. The minute Megamind was out of the invisible car, he was surrounded by reporters and photographers. They all shot questions at him, but there was only one reporter he wanted to speak to at the moment. It was beginning to get dark. What time was it anyway?

"Uh, excuse me?" Megamind called to the paparazzi, but they kept pressing on. "Would you let me through, please? I'm sorry, but I really need to get…oomph! I'm not wearing anybody! Why would you ask that? Please, Roxanne is…"

Then he couldn't take it anymore and waved his Dehydration Gun at them. "Get back you savages!"

This caused the crowd to quiet down. Still pointing his gun, Megamind slowly made his way back to the invisible car. He checked the clock. It was close to eight. He stepped on the pedal and hoped that he hadn't kept Roxanne waiting for too long.

* * *

><p>"Roxanne?" Megamind cried once he had returned to the Lair. "Ollo, is anyone home?"<p>

Minion appeared.

"Aw, Minion! Where is Roxanne?"

"Well, she finished eating about forty minutes ago. It tried to keep her upstairs, but she insisted on watching a movie while waiting for you. She's in the living room, sir."

Megamind found Roxanne lying on the black leather couch, the plasma TV in front of her playing some chick flick. He approached her and realized she had fallen asleep. He sighed heavily as he switched off the TV and sat down beside her.

He gazed at her lovely figure with sadness. She looked all the more beautiful while in her peaceful state of slumber. Thinking she might be chilly, he stripped off the white fur-lined cape and draped it over her body. Then he reached out and began stroking her soft brown hair.

His other hand reached into his pocket and took out the blue box. Twice now, he had blown his chance. What kind of a boyfriend was he to be running off all the time? How could he propose to her now? Was this some sign? Yes, that was it. They were not meant to be.

This was something he had known from the beginning. He did not deserve such a beautiful, intelligent creature. Even as a hero, he did not deserve her. He had often wondered what force on Earth had delivered her to him in the first place. Whatever it was, it was now mocking him.

Megamind's melancholic eyes turned back to look at Roxanne.

"I don't deserve you," he whispered. "I never deserved you. Since the day we've met, I've put your life in danger, whether I'm the villain or the hero. Now whenever I have the chance to spend time with you, it's interrupted by a bank robbery or car theft. You'd be better off with someone else who can take better care of you."

He didn't realize how tired he was until his eyelids began to droop.

* * *

><p>He was running rampant through the city streets, destroying everything in sight. Every citizen who passed by was instantly disintegrated and he felt no guilt whatsoever.<p>

"Megamind!"

He turned to see Roxanne standing several feet in front of him, a horrified expression on her face.

"Why are you doing this? I thought you weren't evil anymore!"

Megamind scowled at her. "That shows how wrong you can be about a person, Miss Ritchi. I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not."

"Megamind, please, don't do this. I love you."

"You should have thought about that before you rejected my proposal. Like you said, why would anyone want to be with a giant blue-headed freak?"

He aimed at her and fired.

* * *

><p>Megamind woke up screaming, his chest moving rapidly. He glanced at his surroundings. He was still in the Lair and judging by the darkness, it was the middle of the night.<p>

"Megamind?" groaned a small voice.

He turned to see the love of his life as she slowly sat up, her eyes blinking themselves awake. He pulled her into his arms and held her tight. She was alive. He hadn't hurt her. It had all been a dream.

"Gosh," Roxanne mumbled, confused by his sudden embrace. "I must have dozed off. What's wrong?"

"Just a nightmare," Megamind said, inhaling as much of her vanilla scent as possible.

"What about?"

"I was a villain again, but worse. I…I was going to hurt you…"

She gently put her arms around him. "It's okay, everything's fine. I'm right here. By the way, how did the car theft go?"

He slowly pulled away and it took him a while to recall the events of that evening.

"Oh, that. Well, I found the gang's hideout and dehydrated its members. The leader, however, escaped in one of the stolen cars and I had to chase him through the streets."

"I knew there was a gang behind this! Sorry I fell asleep. I guess the kidnapping earlier exhausted me."

Megamind sighed. "Roxanne, we need to talk."

"Is something the matter?" she asked, clutching the cape that was still wrapped around her.

He gently took her hands in his and gazed deeply into her captivating blue eyes. He was about to do the hardest thing he had ever done.

"Roxanne, I really care about you, but considering the circumstances…I don't think…we should see each other anymore."

Roxanne blinked in confusion. "Wait, what?"

"Ugh, let's face it, Roxanne. I appreciate how long you've stayed with me, but we both knew it wasn't going to go anywhere. We have to accept the fact that we are too different and…we are just not meant to be."

Every word that left his lips pierced him in the heart and neither of them was true. But Megamind had to end this before the love of his life was put into any real danger.

"Hold on," Roxanne said. "Are you breaking up with me?"

She had occasionally thought this day might come, but she had never expected Megamind to be the one to end things.

"We have to be realistic," Megamind sighed. "I can't endanger your life again. Everything horrible that's happened to you is because of me. For several years, I was your kidnapper, but now I'm the hero, and other villains kidnap you because of that. And whenever we're finally alone together, I have to go save the day and you are left here with no one to hold you. Even now, when I'm the hero, I don't deserve you."

Roxanne's expression changed. "Oh, now I see what this is all about! You don't think you're good enough for me. Is that it?"

"It's true, Roxanne. I mean look at me! How could you love an alien who is never around and who always puts you in danger? How could you love this…_thing_?"

She rested her hands on his shoulders. "Megamind, when are you going to get it through that thick skull of yours that I've seen past your looks? I've told you this the other night."

"But you're beautiful, Roxanne."

"And so are you. Now, as for the danger part, I'm never completely afraid because you're always there to save me."

"What if there was a day when I wasn't there to save you, but I had to be somewhere else? What if I was at a robbery somewhere and in that time, another villain was kidnapping you? Those villains aren't like me, Roxanne. They intend to do you harm, like today, for instance."

"Ha, if you think that moron had a chance against you, then you're crazy. You're also crazy to think that you don't deserve me. You've saved my life hundreds of times. When you were Bernard, you returned the paintings, reopened the banks and cleaned up the city. You set up a beautiful dinner, even if you had to leave early, but it was the most incredible thing anyone had ever done for me. Frankly, I'm the one who doesn't deserve _you_."

Megamind's eyes widened. "You're kidding, right?"

Roxanne giggled.

"Even if you're correct," the alien said, "I'm still not around long enough to spend time alone with you."

Smiling, the reporter slowly pulled Megamind's face towards her and gave him a short, sweet kiss.

"We're alone now," Roxanne noted.

Megamind blinked, half opening his eyes as his lips curved into a dreamy smile.

"Temptress," he whispered.

They kissed again with more fire and passion. Megamind's hands reached up to stroke her hair as Roxanne threw her arms around his neck, bringing him deeper into the kiss.

No words had to be said. There was no way they were breaking up. They needed each other too much and it had been a while since they had kissed like this.

Once they had pulled away, Megamind let out a satisfied sigh. _Now I _really _don't deserve her, but heck if I care!_

He put his arm around her and Roxanne closed her eyes as she laid her head on his chest. It's hard to say how long they lay there, but for two people in love, a few minutes seem like an eternity.

"I wish we had more moments like this," Megamind muttered.

"Me too," Roxanne sighed. "I'll admit, you have been busy lately, but it's not your fault. I mean it's not like you can be in two places at once."

_Two places at once?_

"That's it!" Megamind cried.

Roxanne sat up and looked at her boyfriend curiously. Then a flush of worry crept over her face.

"Megamind," she said, "I know that look. Did I just give you an idea? Because last time that happened, it didn't work out so well."

He then remembered she was still there. "Uh, it's nothing. Just a thought. Gosh, I'm tired. Don't you think we should get to bed now?"

"Don't you want to stay here a little longer?"

He suddenly felt a pain of guilt. He didn't want to abandon her again, but he had to write his idea down before it was lost in his mind. Besides, if his idea worked, they could spend all the time in the world together.

"It's very late," Megamind pointed out. "You have work in the morning, and I have to rest for another day of fighting bad guys. Besides, you need your beauty sleep. Not that you aren't beautiful already!"

Roxanne raised her eyebrow. "If this is another one of your brilliant plans, you better not do anything stupid."

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about. Come on, bedtime!"

He escorted her to her room, bid her goodnight and quietly shut the door behind her. When he was sure she was in bed, Megamind rushed over to his worktable and began scribbling things down.

_Two places at once._ The sentence echoed in his mind. Why hadn't he thought of this before? It was perfect! Soon all his problems would be over and he'd finally get the chance to propose to Roxanne without any interruptions!

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, you were wondering when this was going to come up, weren't you? Review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: The Mega Clone

**Oh yeah, you guessed it. Now the mega plan begins.**

* * *

><p>When Minion powered up the next morning, the first thing he heard was the sound of a welding torch. He followed the noise to Megamind's workspace, which was decorated with hanging sheets of paper with scribbled formulas and sketches on them. The blue alien had an iron mask on and was kneeling down, welding a large machine.<p>

"Sir?"

Megamind stopped welding, looked up and removed his mask. There were dark circles under his eyes, signifying that he'd been up all night.

"Minion!" he said at a speed that seemed impossible to reach. "I'm so glad you're awake! What's for breakfast? I'm in the mood for pancakes. Roxanne and I had a wonderful night! I didn't pray-pose, but I got this brilliant idea! Where is Roxanne, by the way? Oh right, she left for work. Could you make some breakfast? Did I already ask that? Pancakes?"

The fish eyed him curiously. His master was acting more energetic than usual.

"Sir, have you been at the coffee again?"

"Why, does it show?" Megamind said rapidly, shaking with excitement.

"What's going on here? What is that machine there? It looks familiar."

The machine was two capsules, big enough for a grown man, with a small screen and control panel built in between.

"Of course it is! Remember a few years ago when I attempted to get a hold of Metro Man's DNA? I'd figured the only thing powerful enough to defeat Metro Man was Metro Man, so I wanted to clone him. Unfortunately, the machine broke down before I could test it, but after going through some calculations, I think I can make it work this time!"

"But I don't understand, sir. I thought we were done with evil plans."

"Minion, this plan is not evil! This machine will be the solution to all of my problems. I don't know why I didn't think of this before!"

"How will this old cloning machine solve your problems?"

Megamind glared at his friend. "Minion, you can be dimwitted sometimes. You've noticed that I've tried to pray-pose to Roxanne twice, and both those times, I've had to go off and save the day before I could take the ring out! Then that brilliant woman of mine said something that gave me an incredible idea! I can't be in two places at once. Or can I?"

The plan suddenly sunk in.

"Oh no, sir!" Minion cried. "Please, no!"

"Yes! I'm going to clone myself! While I'm doing something with Roxanne, my clone can go and save the day! Now if I can get this old machine to work."

The alien returned to his welding as Minion folded his arms in a disappointed manner.

"Sir, this is selfish! What if the clone makes a mistake while you're off with Roxanne? The citizens might get hurt because of you! Besides, wouldn't Roxanne notice if you're with her and fighting crime at the same time? Wouldn't she notice two of you walking around the Lair?"

"I thought about that," Megamind cried over the noisy sparks. "I'll not only fashion the clone into my own image, but he will also possess my intellect, personality and memories. If perchance, Roxanne meets my clone, he'll quickly come up with a way to avoid discovery. As for when the clone is saving the day…well, I'll think of something."

"Sir, I think this is a bad idea. What if something goes wrong and your clone goes berserk or something?"

"In case that does happen and I have to dispose of him, it won't be a bloodbath. You see, instead of cloning my entire molecular structure, this clone will be a sort of cyborg. Its outside will be skin, but it will have machinery instead of internal organs. I can simply shut him down if something goes wrong. That's one of the modifications I've made to this machine."

Minion tried coaxing his master out of this for the next hour, but Megamind simply ignored him and continued working on his creation. Soon it was ready to test.

"Oh, Minion," Megamind said excitedly. "Isn't it magnificent?"

"It sure is, sir," Minion sighed unenthusiastically.

"Now, ask me how it works! Go on, ask!"

"How does it work?"

"Ha, ha! Just like old times! First, I set the machine on a timer, then I step into the pod on the left, which I've added just now, and then it scans my exterior as well as my brain. And voy-la! I have my clone!"

Just thinking about it gave him goose bumps.

"This is not going to end well," Minion muttered as his master pressed some buttons on the keypad.

"If this machine blows up, Minion," Megamind said, still in his ecstatic state, "my inventions go to you. And tell Roxanne, I did it for us!"

The blue hero stepped into the capsule and pressed a button that closed the door. After a few seconds, the machine started beeping and Minion could hear the scanner inside the capsule. He leaned over the screen and saw the computer load Megamind's image. When it reached a hundred percent, the machine began scanning his brain.

As Minion watched the percentage increase, one of the Brainbots bit his robotic hand. Though this didn't hurt, Minion still tried to shake it off and in the process, bumped into the machine, stopping the brain scan at ninety percent. The fish did not notice this.

The screen now read: _Please wait. Manufacturing clone…_

The first door opened and Megamind stepped out with a wide smile on his face. He watched the other capsule with anticipation, biting his lip and rubbing his hands together. The pod shook, rattled and rolled until it finally came to a stop.

The door slowly opened, releasing a cloud of smoke. Out of it stepped a being identical to Megamind, even wearing the same black leather and goofy smile.

"I did it!" the real Megamind cried. "Behold, Minion, the Mega Clone!"

"He looks just like you, sir," Minion stated. "But how do we know others won't be fooled?"

"You're right. We should test his intelligence. Mega Clone, what is the square root of 65,536?"

The Mega Clone smirked, speaking in a voice exactly like Megamind's. "Ha, that's an easy one! 256!"

"What element has the symbol Cu?"

"Copper."

"What's my birthday on Earth?"

"October 18th."

"How do I answer my calls?"

"Ollo."

"What are my boots made of?"

"Baby seal."

"What is my real name?"

"How the heck should I know? I was eight days old when I left home."

Megamind let out an evil laugh, something he hadn't done in a long time.

"You see, Minion? He's perfect!"

"I still don't know about this," the fish said.

The alien opened up the stomach of the Mega Clone, revealing a control panel.

"In case there's a glitch or something," he told his friend, "simply push the red button and he'll shut down completely."

"There will be no glitch in this plan!" the clone exclaimed. "Nothing can possibly go wrong!"

"He really does have your personality, doesn't he?" Minion smirked.

The alarm sounded from the monitors. The mayor was being held hostage on the steps of City Hall by a man in a ski mask. Police had surrounded the scene, but they were reluctant to shoot. Megamind noticed that news vans were parked out front…including KMCP news.

"Minion," the hero breathed, "this is the perfect opportunity to test out the clone!"

He scurried back to the Mega Clone, who was still standing like a statue.

"Mega Clone, Code: Go to City Hall and Save the Mayor!"

"Code: Immediately!"

The duplicate raced over to the hover bike and zoomed out of the Lair, followed by a few Brainbots who mistook him for their master.

"To the invisible car, Minion!" the hero cried. "Let's go watch my latest creation in action!"

* * *

><p>"As you can see," Roxanne reported into the camera, "our mayor is being held hostage in front of City Hall. Police refuse to shoot the perpetrator for fear of harming their beloved political figure. Though the kidnapper is masked, we have reason to believe that he is the mayor's secretary who was fired recently. His demands we are…"<p>

The voice of the masked figure interrupted her and Lizzie turned the camera toward him.

"Now you will give into my demands, or have your precious mayor's brains blown out! First, I would like my job back. Second, I want a promotion. And finally, a gazillion zillion dollars!"

"That's not even a real number!"

The crowd of policemen and reporters cheered as a blue figure came flying in on his bike. The captor looked up astonished.

"Look," the hero said. "If you're going to abduct someone, at least be realistic."

"Come any closer, Blueberry Head," the criminal warned, "and the mayor dies."

"Listen to him, Megamind!" the mayor cried out. "I have a wife and kids!"

The hero smirked. "Alright, I won't come any closer. I can just defeat you from here."

Megamind brought out his Dehydration Gun and pointed it at the crook. The perpetrator pulled the trigger on his pistol, but found that it had vanished! While he wasn't looking, a Brainbot had swiped it out of his hand. With no weapon, the man pulled of his mask and held up his arms.

"Take the stupid mayor!" he shrieked. "Please, don't dehydrate me!"

The police took the crook into custody while the hover bike lowered to the ground and the alien stepped out to meet the swarm of reporters. His green eyes widened once he saw the lovely Roxanne Ritchi step out in front. He smiled and approached her.

"Ollo, gorgeous," he said flirtatiously.

Roxanne let out a hesitant giggle as she whispered, "Save our relationship for off-camera."

The alien seemed surprised. "Relationship?"

"Uh, yeah." The reporter raised an eyebrow. "Are you alright?"

He blinked and then perked up. "Yes, I'm magnificent!"

"Okay, so any comments on your victory today?"

"I'd just like to say that it was nothing, really."

"But you saved our mayor!" another reporter exclaimed.

"Yes, well, considering how many times I've abducted the mayor myself, I think it's time to repay my debt. And kids, don't do drugs and stay in shool!"

"You said that line two days ago," Roxanne muttered to him.

"I did? Well, I'm saying it as a reminder! And remember, nobody messes with Megamind!"

As he hopped on the bike, he gazed dreamily at Roxanne.

"I'll call you, gorgeous," he said.

Something in his low tone of voice made Roxanne slightly uncomfortable. He then blew a kiss and whizzed off. Roxanne turned back to the camera, trying to put on a smile.

"Megamind saves the day again. And…well…you know the rest. This is Roxanne Ritchi, reporting live from City Hall."

Lizzie lowered her camera after cutting the tape. "Are you okay, Roxanne?"

The reporter shook her head out of a daze. "Did he seem…different to you?"

"No, he seemed like his usual boastful self."

"It's just he appeared to be…I don't know. Maybe I need a break."

"Yeah, I could go for some coffee right about now. Care to join me?"

* * *

><p>The real Megamind and Minion had been watching the heroic scene from the invisible car.<p>

"I'm a genius, Minion!" the alien cried. "He had my character spot on! And that bluff with the Dehydration Gun? Brilliant, Minion! Everything's going perfectly!"

The fish had been watching the news on his laptop and even though Megamind didn't notice, but the clone had seemed confused about some things. He then replayed the earlier events in his head and wondered if something had happened during the scanning.

* * *

><p>Roxanne and Lizzie were sitting by the window of the coffee shop. The reporter was sipping her hot coffee and thinking about Megamind's earlier behavior. Why did he seem so baffled when she mentioned their relationship? And when he blew that kiss to her, it appeared so unlike him.<p>

Suddenly, her phone rang, playing her "Holding Out for a Hero" ringtone. _He did say he would call._

"Hello, Megamind," she said into the phone.

"Ollo, Roxanne," her boyfriend greeted on the other end. "Do you have plans for lunch? Minion has a new recipe he wants to try."

"That sounds nice. How come you didn't ask me at City Hall?"

The line was silent for a few seconds. "Um, well we don't want the press disturbing us, do we?"

"Aw, that's sweet. Okay, I'll come by for lunch."

"Excellent! I have a surprise for you. This time, however, there will be no interruptions!"

He hung up, and Roxanne began wondering what he had in mind. Then the phone rang again and the screen read an unknown caller.

"This is Roxanne Ritchi."

"Ah yes," a familiar voice said. "You're the lovely reporter who happens to be my girlfriend."

Roxanne's lip twisted in confusion. "Megamind? Didn't you just call me?"

"I'm using a payphone, of course, since I don't have a shell phone available. Miss Ritchi, are you busy for lunch?"

"Uh, it's _cell_ phone and of course I'm busy for lunch. I'm having it with you."

"Great! So you'll swing by my Lair at noon? You do know where my Lair is, right? After all, I have brought you there on our kidnappings."

Now Roxanne was really puzzled. Of course she knew where the Lair was. She lived there. Why was he acting like he had just met her?

"I already told you I'd meet you there," she responded. "Megamind, are you alright? Did you get hit on the head or something?"

"No, I feel fit as a fiddle! In fact, I'm even better now that you're coming for lunch! Hugs and kisses!"

As the line went dead, Roxanne's face was expressionless.

"What was that all about?" asked Lizzie, who had only been listening to one side of the conversation. "Did he just call you twice?"

"It sure looks that way."

"I heard something about two invitations to lunch apparently by the same person. Your ringtone was different, so it must have been from different phones." Working with Roxanne had really paid off. "It's almost like there are two of them."

_Hmm…two of them…_ Roxanne thought.

"That's an interesting idea, Lizzie. You might be on to something."

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh. What do we have here? A love triangle? By the way, sorry to certain readers if the action scene was too short, but you have to admit, that criminal was pretty lame, there was no way the scene could go on for so long. Review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Double Trouble

**I forgot to mention that some of Megamind's mispronunciations I got from nineteenninetytwo's story "Those Seven Months," which is excellent, by the way. I also don't own the songs that were included in here.**

* * *

><p>When Roxanne was prepared to leave the office for her lunch break, she was halted by her boss, Mr. Stubbs.<p>

"Did anything interesting happen yesterday, Miss Ritchi?" he asked.

Though she didn't know it, Megamind had informed Mr. Stubbs about the proposal and made him swear not to leak out the information until he had actually asked her. Megamind promised a full interview about it in return.

"Well, after that situation with Gator Guy, Megamind and I sort of had dinner," Roxanne replied.

"Anything else?"

"Mr. Stubbs, just because I'm dating Megamind doesn't mean I'm going to report on our personal life all the time."

Her boss glanced at her hand and realized there was nothing on it.

"Oh, I understand, Miss Ritchi, but if there's anything you're willing to share, please inform me immediately."

Meanwhile, back at the Lair, Megamind was setting his clone up in front of the monitors. He had put the alarm on silent so Roxanne wouldn't know something was wrong.

"Now once again," the hero said. "When the red light blinks, it means the Brainbots have picked up criminal activity. Press this button to see what it is and then use the hover bike to take care of it. Any questions?"

"Yes," the clone replied. "When can I have my lunch break?"

"Lunch break? You're a cyborg. You don't need to eat."

"I know, but I have a lunch date."

"Date? Now listen here, you can't go dating girls!"

"Why not?"

"If anyone catches me dating two girls at once, my reputation will be at stake! What would Roxanne think?"

"Oh, I'm sure she won't mind."

"No! No private appearances! Your job as my clone is to fight crime while I'm busy with my own life! You got that?"

The Mega Clone slumped. "Fine."

"Now don't disturb me. If there's any crime while I'm on my date, leave quietly. I don't want Roxanne to suspect anything. Oh, look at the time! She'll be here any minute!"

* * *

><p>Roxanne was alone when she entered the Lair. She glanced in all directions for Megamind and Minion.<p>

"Hello?" she called. "Megamind? Minion? Mega…YIKE!"

She let out a shriek as her boyfriend scooped her up in his arms, bridal style.

"Oh, it's only you," she breathed. "Don't ever do that again."

"If only I had done that during our kidnappings," Megamind chuckled. "I've never made you scream like that before."

They laughed as he carried her into the dining room, which only contained a small rectangular table since they didn't usually have guests. Megamind sat her down in one of the chairs and then scurried into the opposite one.

"So what's Minion cooking for us?" Roxanne asked.

"Um, I forgot. Wait here, I'll go in and check on him."

In the kitchen, Minion was fixing a batch of chicken cacciatore. It took him a while to find a recipe he hadn't tried that also wasn't seafood.

"Minion," Megamind called as he rushed by the robotic fish's side. "How is the chicken catchy-tore doing? That's what it is, right?"

"It's _cacciatore_, sir," Minion replied, "and it will be ready in a few minutes."

The alien began adjusting his collar. "How do I look, Minion?"

"Dashing, sir."

"Oh, I'm so nervous, Minion! What if I mess up or mispronounce a word or something? Is it getting hotter in here?"

"Sir, relax. Miss Ritchi doesn't mind when you mispronounce words. Though here's some advice. Don't wait for the right moment. Ask her _now_ before you lose the chance."

"But…"

"No buts! You get out there and ask her before I do it for you!"

Megamind straightened up and held a dramatic finger in the air. "You're right, Minion! I'm going to do it! I'm going to ask her right now! Though Minion, could you do me one favor?"

"What, sir?"

"Give me a boost."

Sighing, Minion shoved his master out of the kitchen. Megamind rubbed his arm and approached Roxanne.

"What's he making?" she asked.

"Chicken catchy-tore," Megamind winced at his mispronunciation.

Roxanne giggled, but then her face turned serious.

"Megamind, there's something I have to ask you."

The hero jumped into his seat. "And there's something that I have to ask you."

"Let me ask you first."

"No! I have to ask you this before I wimp out!"

"Well…alright. What is it?"

Megamind took a deep breath and then cleared his throat. He began to take the box out of his pocket when he saw the Mega Clone peeking around the corner. Luckily, Roxanne didn't see it.

"I'll be right back," he said, racing to the other side of the room.

He grabbed the clone by the arm and pulled it back over to the monitors.

"What do you think you're doing?" Megamind demanded. "I thought I told you not to disturb us!"

"Roxanne Ritchi is much prettier up close," the Mega Clone said dreamily. "After years of kidnapping her, I didn't think she'd accept me even if I had changed to the hero. She was all over me at City Hall today."

Megamind's eyes widened. _Maybe giving him my memories wasn't such a good idea._

"Now listen here!" he exclaimed. "_I_ am dating Roxanne and _you_ are my clone! Roxanne is not supposed to know that there's two of me now! You stay away from her and do what you were programmed to do!"

The red light on the monitors blinked but gave no sound.

"There," Megamind gestured. "There's a crime going on. Go and stop it."

Roxanne eyed her boyfriend curiously as he came rushing back.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Slight problem with the Brainbots. Where were we?"

"You were about to ask me something," she reminded him.

"Right! It was the surprise I was talking about earlier."

"Megamind, is everything alright? You seemed different today at City Hall. You also called me twice, asking me to stop by for lunch."

It only took a second for Megamind to calculate what had happened. _I'm going to have a long talk with that clone of mine._

"I, uh," he stammered, "had a small case of short-term memory loss. I got hit on the head with a…flower pot."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, it was a minor injury. My mind is clear now. Anyway, the surprise."

He removed the box from his pocket, but it wasn't in Roxanne's view yet.

"Roxanne, will…?"

Both of them jumped as a loud crash came from the next room. Megamind could only guess what had made that sound.

"One moment!" he exclaimed. "I'll go see what it is. Stay right here!"

His theory had been correct. He found the Mega Clone standing over what was left of the hover bike.

"What happened?" Megamind screamed.

"I was on my way to the bank robbery and I guess I…missed the door?" the Mega Clone said, embarrassed.

"You dimwitted creation of science! What's the matter with you?"

"I'm still trying to get the hang of that thing."

It was here Megamind realized that something must have gone wrong in the cloning process. First, its memories seemed a bit off and now its sense of direction was poor. Could it have been defective? But he didn't have time to make a new clone and he couldn't go off with Roxanne waiting.

"Never mind," Megamind sighed. "I'll fix it later. Take the invisible car for now and please, don't break it!"

The Mega Clone slid into the unseen vehicle and drove off…crashing right through the garage door. Megamind slapped himself in the forehead. _I hope he doesn't damage anything else._

The second crash caused Roxanne to investigate. She gasped when she saw the debris.

"What the heck happened in here?"

Megamind nearly panicked as she appeared. "Roxanne, I told you to wait!"

"How do you expect me to wait with all the noise in here? Now I'll ask you again. What happened?"

It took him a minute to come up with something. "Um, one of the Brainbots got a hold of the hover bike and it sort of went out of control. I'll fix it after lunch."

Roxanne still wasn't convinced. "You're hiding something. I went into your room this morning to check on you and you weren't there. What were you doing last night?"

_Oh, why did this woman have to be so nosy?_

"I…well…"

She crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "I'm waiting, Megamind."

"You see…um…"

He was stuck. He had to come up with a way to distract her. Then it came to him and Megamind quickly pulled her in and kissed her. Roxanne was shocked at first but then slowly shut her eyes and surrendered. In this passionate embrace, Megamind forgot about the clone and the ring entirely.

"The chicken's ready, sir!" Minion called as he walked in. "By the way, what was that crash from…? Oh."

Megamind pulled away and glared at him in annoyance. "Minion, how many times have I told you not to disturb us?"

"Oh, right. I'll just...set the table up and leave you two alone then."

He trotted off, and wondered if their kiss was a result of the proposal. But he hadn't seen the ring on Roxanne's finger. _I swear I'm going to shove that ring in her face if he doesn't say anything._

* * *

><p>It was only after Roxanne had left that Megamind remembered the ring. He had decided that until he had solved this clone problem, he wasn't going to make another attempt. Megamind checked the cloning machine's data files to see what was wrong with his duplicate. His answer came when he saw that the brain scan was only ninety percent complete. That explained why there were some holes in its memory.<p>

He winced as the Mega Clone returned from the bank robbery, leaving another hole in the garage door. Megamind immediately checked the car and was relieved that there was no severe damage.

"Roxanne has informed me that I invited her to the same lunch twice," Megamind told the clone. "Why do you suppose that is?"

"I didn't know she was your girlfriend," the Mega Clone stated. "She said we were in a relationship."

"She thought you were _me_! It's your job to pretend to be me!"

"So how about next time, _I_ date Roxanne and _you_ go save the day? By the way, how long has she been our girlfriend?"

"_Our_ girlfriend? She's _my_ girlfriend and not yours!"

Megamind deflated and then wondered just how much the Mega Clone knew.

"Why did you change from super villain to superhero?" he asked it.

"Um…" the Mega Clone pondered. "I don't know. I was bored?"

"Okay then. How did Metro Man die?"

"I destroyed him with my Death Ray. Whoa, I remember how good that felt! Hmm, why did I become the hero?"

This worried Megamind. The clone didn't know Metro Man was still alive or why Megamind was now the hero. It also had a crush on Roxanne, which was not good. _Perhaps this was a bad idea. I'll have Minion punish me afterwards._

He was about to reach for the clone's stomach when Minion entered, holding up a wet burglar and glaring.

"Sir, you really need to empty your pockets more often!"

"Oops," Megamind muttered.

"Just use the Forget-Me-Stick and take him to jail," the Mega Clone said.

The fish glanced between the two Megaminds. "Okay, sir, which one is the real you?"

Both raised their hands and the real Megamind looked at the clone in shock.

"No, _I'm_ the real Megamind!" he exclaimed, opening the clone's stomach. "See? This one's the clone!"

"Okay, sir. Oh, by the way, shouldn't you be on your way to the museum by now?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have that press conference, remember?"

"Oh gosh! How could I have forgotten?"

"I'll go right away!" the Mega Clone claimed.

"What? No! You're confined to the Lair until further notice! Minion, after you drop that crook off, make sure the clone doesn't get into trouble."

Megamind and Minion went their separate ways, leaving the Mega Clone alone. In its solitude, it began to ponder.

"Why did I become the hero anyway?" it said aloud. "It's quite a lot of work. After all, that's why Megamind created me in the first place. At least as the villain, I was able to work with my own schedule. It was also _so_ fun!"

It opened up its stomach and made some adjustments.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh boy. Not good.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Defective

**Yeah, I think some of you guessed what was going to happen. Thanks to those who have reviewed.**

**Do not own _Teen Style_ magazine, but do you know how hard it is to come up with a good magazine name that hasn't been taken?**

* * *

><p>"And how do you feel about the global warming, Megamind?"<p>

"Well, I think it can be fixed by science. I have been working on a machine for it, but it's so hard to find a fuel that doesn't release green gases. After all, what good is living on this planet if it's getting warmer by the minute?"

He had been standing at the podium in front of the Megamind Museum for hours, answering countless questions from the press. Most of them were annoying. Roxanne had told him that she wouldn't show up for the press conference because she knew so much about him already and was also aware that Megamind would only answer _her_ questions. He still wished she was there though, so he could propose to her in front of the cameras. He wanted the whole world to know how much she meant to him.

Another reporter raised her hand.

"Yes," Megamind called. "You in the back."

"Megamind, _Teen Style_ magazine would like to know when you and Roxanne Ritchi are going to tie the knot."

The hero was confused. "Tie what knot?"

"When are you going to get married?"

He started panicking. "Why, what do you know?"

"So you haven't popped the question?"

"I'm waiting for the right moment. No! Don't print that! Are those cameras on? Forget I ever said that!"

He certainly hoped Roxanne wasn't watching. All the reporters were smiling and exchanging knowing looks. He had to get out of there fast.

"Is that all?" he pleaded.

"One more thing," the _Teen Style _journalist said. "Do you wear boxers or briefs?"

Megamind blushed. "No comment." He pretended to look at his watch. "Oh, look at the time! I have to go."

The paparazzi wouldn't quit though. They circled him as he made a break for the invisible car. They shot out more questions.

"Is it true you and Roxanne Ritchi are getting engaged?"

"How big is the ring?"

"What did you have for breakfast this morning?"

"Who are you wearing?"

Megamind took out his Dehydration Gun. "Ask me that again and I'll have you all dehydrated!"

As he got into his vehicle, no one dared any attempt to approach him.

* * *

><p>Roxanne got off work late due to a long article she had to write on her abduction the other day. She collapsed on the couch once she was back at the Lair.<p>

"How was work?"

Roxanne opened her eyes to meet Megamind's green ones.

"Exhausting," she groaned. "Sorry I didn't come to your press conference. It must have been a pain."

He joined her on the couch.

"Oh, it was nothing. Just talked to a few snazzy reporters. None of them are as pretty as you."

She giggled, but then her face fell when she noticed the weird look he was giving her. It made her feel uncomfortable.

"What are you staring at?"

"You're more beautiful than I imagined," he marveled.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I don't know how that so-called hero managed to snag you, but I guess it's because of our irresistible charm."

His lips were against hers before she could say anything. Something felt…wrong. They had kissed many times before, but this one felt different. The lips weren't the same. _Why doesn't it feel the same?_

Minion had turned his back for one second and the Mega Clone was gone. He searched frantically for it until he finally entered the living room. He let out an inaudible gasp.

He knew the real Megamind hadn't come home yet. It was the clone who was kissing Roxanne at this moment. He hid behind the corner, thinking of what to do.

"Minion?"

He turned and saw his master. At least, he thought it was really him. _This is not good._

"Sir," the fish whispered, "you might not want to go in there."

"Why, what's…?"

Megamind's heart stopped when he saw the sight. There was his Mega Clone. On the couch. With Roxanne. And they were making out.

Anger, pain, jealousy and confusion boiled over inside him. He didn't blame Roxanne. How could she have known it wasn't him? No, it was the Mega Clone's fault. It had gone too far this time.

But how was he going to break them apart? If Roxanne saw there were two of them, she's start asking questions. Then he had an idea.

Roxanne pushed who she thought was her boyfriend away.

"What's wrong?" the fake Megamind asked.

"Nothing, I just…"

Minion appeared. "Uh, sir? There's a phone call for you."

"I'll be right back, sweetheart."

Megamind snatched the clone as soon as it was out of Roxanne's sight.

"What was that?" he demanded angrily. "What was THAT? You just kissed _my_ girlfriend!"

"It's like you programmed me," the clone shrugged. "I'm supposed to take your place while you're off doing something else."

"You're supposed to be fighting crime, not moving in on my soon-to-be fiancé!"

The words slipped out before he realized what he was saying. Shock and anger welled up in the Mega Clone's eyes.

"So you're planning to marry Miss Ritchi, huh? Planning to steal her from me?"

"What? _I'm_ her boyfriend! _You're_ stealing her from _me_!"

"You puzzle me, Megamind. You had it all. You were the Evil Overlord of Metrocity. You could do whatever you wanted without anyone stopping you. But you decided to become the hero instead? Boy, you're such a loser!"

Megamind's anger was replaced with fear as the clone stepped closer to him.

"Being a hero is _so_ much work," it continued. "Why did you quit being a super villain? It was a lot easier and you could have anything. Was it to get the girl? Come on, you could have just forced her to be your Evil Queen."

"I…she…" Megamind was lost for words.

His clone, the invention that was supposed to solve all of his problems, had turned evil. First, there was Tighten, and then there was the Mega Megamind and now this. Why did his most ingenious plans always blow up in his face?

Regardless of the situation, Megamind lifted his chest boldly. "Let me make something clear. _I_ am Megamind, Metrocity's protector. _You_ are my clone. _I_ have a date with Roxanne and _you_ go fight bad guys. That's why I created you! There can only be one Megamind and one alone!"

The clone stroked its goatee. "You're right about one thing. There can only be one of us."

It took out its copy of the Dehydration Gun.

"What?" Megamind shrieked. "No, you can't be me!"

"Oh, but I've been you all day."

"That's it! I'm shutting you down!"

He quickly opened up the clone's stomach and pressed the big red button. The clone stopped moving and it drooped like a broken doll.

Megamind heaved a relieved sigh. "Glad that's over."

Then he remembered Roxanne and returned to the living room. She was still sitting on the couch, looking confused.

"Who was on the phone?" she asked.

"Phone? Oh, right. It was a wrong number. Are you alright?"

"I guess so. Are _you_ alright? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"No, everything's fine. In fact, everything's perfect at the moment. Are you hungry, by the way?"

"Nah, I'm going to bed early. I think I have a headache."

"Oh, well, okay. Good night."

He gave her a quick kiss. For Roxanne, _this _one felt right.

"Minion," Megamind called once Roxanne was in her bedroom. "Dispose of that robotic wannabe me. I think I need to lie down."

"Right away, sir," his friend replied.

"And Minion?"

"Yes?"

"Remind me to never insert my personality into a robot ever again."

Minion trotted over to where the clone stood, its back bent and its arms dangling in front. He knew this plan was going to fail miserably, but he didn't think it would turn out so ugly. The fish then noticed the clone still had the Dehydration Gun in its hand. He was about to snatch it out when the clone's arm started to move.

The last thing Minion saw was a flash of blue light.

* * *

><p>When Megamind awoke the next morning, Roxanne had gone off to work. He decided that since that whole clone business was over, this was going to be the day he'd finally ask her. Instead of waiting for the right moment, he was going to show up at her office and ask her right out. But he couldn't propose on an empty stomach.<p>

Megamind sniffed at the smell of smoke. Minion must have been preparing breakfast.

"Minion," he called into the kitchen. "What's for breakfast? Make it quick, would you? Today's the day. I'll finally pray-pose!"

He paused once he realized his fish friend wasn't there. "Minion?"

The burning smell entered his nostrils again. He followed the scent to his workspace. The cloning machine was surrounded in smoke. It had been used recently.

Panicked, he raced over to the contraption to examine it further. He coughed through the smoke and glanced at the screen. After typing a few buttons, he accessed the machine's data to see when it was last used. His image appeared and the date read today a few hours ago.

His eyes widened in shock as he read the number of clones made and gulped. _Uh oh._

"You didn't think you'd get rid of me that easily, did you?"

Megamind turned and gasped. "It's…impossible!"

"It's amazing how easy it is to disconnect an off button."

Then his whole world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, dun, dun!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Evil Returns

**Now the trouble begins.**

* * *

><p>"There's nothing you want to report?"<p>

Roxanne rolled her eyes. "Mr. Stubbs, I told you. If anything big happens between me and Megamind, I'll let you know."

"He hasn't given you anything special?"

"Not that I know of."

"Well, alright. You can go to lunch now."

_That was really weird_, Roxanne thought as she grabbed her bag from her desk. She decided to stop by the Lair again, remembering that Megamind still hadn't asked that question the other day. She stopped in her tracks. _Wait a minute._

Her boss had inquired if Megamind had given her anything and kept glancing at her finger. She recalled that dinner after the battle with Gator Guy. Megamind claimed to have dropped a button, but he never wore any buttons. So what was he digging around under the table for? Maybe…a ring?

_Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh! Oh my GOSH!_

So that's why he had seemed so nervous! That's what all that talk about their future and taking the next step was about! All this time, he had been trying to propose! Remembering the talk they had the other night, Roxanne could guess why he had been so reluctant.

_That boyfriend of mine is an idiot to think I wouldn't say yes!_

Overcome with joy, Roxanne rushed outside and into the news van. She was going to walk right up to Megamind and demand him to show her the ring. If he was too nervous to ask her, she was going to squeeze it out of him!

Her happiness was interrupted when she heard rock music booming through the streets, followed by a series of screams. She slammed the brakes on the van as a crowd of frightened citizens stampeded in her direction. Roxanne stepped out of the vehicle.

"What's going on?" she demanded.

"Run for your lives!" one of the citizens cried. "He's evil again!"

_No, it can't be._ Suddenly, a tall figure appeared around the corner. Roxanne recognized it as Megamind's giant battle suit that he had used in his fight with Tighten. Her jaw dropped when she saw the alien behind the glass, wearing a recreation of his Black Mamba cape and working the controls.

His evil laugh echoed throughout the city.

"People of Metrocity, it is I, Megamind, your former protector! I've decided I missed my evil days and being a hero is _so_ boring! So run in fear at my new evil army!"

Roxanne couldn't understand it. Everything seemed to be fine earlier. Why was he doing this? However, she figured she had to hide before the ex-hero could see her. She ducked into an alleyway and tried to assess the situation.

There were signs of a proposal, so why would he suddenly turn evil again? He was adored by the citizens, and by her. It just didn't make any sense.

Roxanne let out a shriek as something grabbed her arm. She turned and saw Megamind, but he was wearing his original black cape. _Wait, wasn't he just in the battle suit?_

"Roxanne Ritchi located," Megamind said in a robotic voice. "Must take her to master now."

"What?" Roxanne gasped.

Suddenly, another Megamind showed up, then a third, then a fourth, and soon she was surrounded by Megaminds!

"Must kidnap Roxanne Ritchi," they all said simultaneously. "Must kidnap Roxanne Ritchi."

She felt like she was going to faint. _This HAS to be a nightmare._ Not waiting to find out, Roxanne tried to wrench herself from the first Megamind's grasp, but the others now had a hold of her as well. She continued to struggle as they dragged her out of the alley, in front of the battle suit containing the Megamind wearing the Black Mamba.

"Ah, Roxanne Ritchi," he greeted. "I see you have met my Mega Clones."

"Megamind!" Roxanne shouted. "Why are you doing this? It thought you didn't want to be the villain anymore!"

"I don't know why I did. I only just remembered that Metro Man's dead and I can be whatever I want! And what I want is to take over Metrocity once again, and then the world!"

_Hold on, something's not right._ He had just said Metro Man was dead, but Megamind knew that wasn't true. That's when Roxanne realized it. This was not Megamind.

Abruptly, the grip on Roxanne's arms disappeared and then she saw that the clones had been dehydrated into cubes.

"What?" the false Megamind cried. "What just happened?"

Roxanne took advantage of his confusion and raced back into the alley. As she was turning a corner, she felt a hand clasp over her mouth and pull her away. Her panic softened when she met the emerald green eyes belonging to yet another Megamind, wearing the white fur-lined cape.

"Shush," he whispered. "Roxanne, it's me, the real me!"

She shoved his gloved hand away from her face. "How do I know? You could just be another one of those clones."

"Roxanne, it's really me!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

He took a deep breath. "Your birthday is on January 10th. Your favorite color is red, aside from blue, of course. You love Mexican food, you love roses and…you and Metro Man were never a couple."

That was something only Megamind could've possibly known, but Roxanne still wasn't sure whether this was a trick or not.

"You may have gotten that information from the real Megamind. How can I really be sure it's you?"

He suddenly kissed her. It reminded Roxanne of the kiss from last night that had felt wrong. It was only now she realized she had kissed one of the clones. This one, however, was heavenly…definitely legit. Her eyes were opened wide when Megamind pulled away.

"Okay, I believe you now," she breathed. "But if you're the real Megamind, who's the one taking over the city?"

"I'll explain everything, but first we need to hide. He'll stop at nothing to get his hands on you!"

Megamind escorted her to the next corner of the alley.

"Minion!" he called to the empty space. "Open up!"

"How do I know it's the real you?" they heard Minion's voice reply.

"Code: the One and Only."

The door to the backseat of the invisible car opened and the couple hurried inside.

"Glad to see that you've finally learned the point of a code," Roxanne complimented.

"Where do we go, sir?" Minion asked from the driver's seat.

"We can't go back to the Lair," Megamind noted. "We must go someplace he won't find us."

"From what I heard," said Roxanne, "that fake you doesn't know that Metro Man is still alive."

Megamind caught on and whispered the directions to Minion. They drove slowly so the Mega Clone wouldn't here the engine. The three widened their eyes at the sight of clones stealing purses, robbing stores and drawing moustaches on posters. They were all laughing and enjoying themselves.

Roxanne couldn't hold her anger any longer. "You _cloned_ yourself?"

Megamind stared sheepishly at his feet. "It's a long story."

"Oh, we have plenty of time."

"Did I ever mention how cute you look when you're angry?"

She crossed her arms and sent him a death glare.

"I'll start at the beginning then. You remember the other night when I said I didn't get to spend enough time with you? Then you said that thing about being in two places at once. So I rebuilt my old cloning machine and created a duplicate to go do the hero stuff while I was with you. I inserted my personality and memories in the clone so no one would suspect anything.

"Unfortunately, something happened during the brain scan, and the Mega Clone turned out more evil than good. I tried to switch him off, but he also had my cleverness and disconnected the switch. He then dehydrated Minion and used the cloning machine. I found this out when I woke this morning right before he dehydrated me as well.

"Lucky for us, some of the Brainbots weren't tricked by the clone and immediately dropped us into some water. By that time, the Mega Clone and his army had taken over the Lair and were running rampant through the streets. So…you're really mad at me now, aren't you?"

"What do you think?" Roxanne grunted. "Ugh, I knew I had given you an idea the other night! How could you have been so stupid? Did you learn nothing from Hal? And what about the Mega Megamind you told me about? Didn't it occur to you when you gave the clone your memories that he might think he was actually you?"

"Alright! I didn't think this through, okay? I did it for us, Roxanne. I just wanted to spend more time with you."

"Well, it was still idiotic."

"He doesn't have all of my memories, thank goodness. Like you said, he doesn't remember Metro Man quit or why I became the hero. He also doesn't remember we were having a relationship, but he does have a sort of crush on you."

"That would explain your case of amnesia yesterday. Oh, I so knew there were two of you!"

"Again, I'm really sorry about all of this. Now the Mega Clone is parading around, pretending to be me with a massive army of me!"

"How many clones did he make, by the way?"

Megamind cringed before answering, "One thousand."

"A thousand? Megamind, if we live through this, I'm going to kill you!"

"You know, if you look at the situation carefully, this is probably your fault."

"What? _My _fault? Who's the one who decided to clone himself?"

"Who's the one who gave me the idea?"

"Who's the one who carried it out?"

"Well…you…you should stop blurting that stuff out!"

"You should stop doing idiotic things!"

Minion groaned as the couple rambled on and on. He didn't dare intervene, because he had to focus on the road. It was especially hard due to all the smashed cars and shattered glass.

"If you hadn't first kidnapped me all those years ago, maybe none of this would have happened!"

"If you weren't so pretty, maybe I wouldn't have kidnapped you!"

Minion couldn't take it anymore. "Will you two please be quiet? I'm trying to drive here!"

The two stared at the fish surprised. It was the first time he had raised his voice at them.

"He's right," Roxanne sighed. "We're acting like children. We have to think of a way to stop the Mega Clone."

"He's like me in every way," Megamind reminded her. "He has most of my thoughts and emotions, including my weaknesses."

"Do you have any weaknesses?"

"Of course. You."

Roxanne blushed.

"This is a good thing, I suppose," the hero continued. "If he's anything like me, he won't be able to hurt you. That is, unless you make him really angry. In case he does get a hold of you, you'll be able to distract him with your prettiness. It always works, believe me."

"Okay, so it's clear that I have an advantage over him. But what about the extra clones?"

"I'm not sure how much like me they really are. They seemed more like mindless drones to me."

"There are so many. How are we going to defeat them all?"

"Looking into my history, the only one who was able to defeat me was Metro Man."

Minion suddenly gasped. "Sir! It's…the old schoolhouse!"

Megamind nodded as the car pulled up in front of the rustic building. The three got out and entered the retired Metro Man's hideout.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: Music Man!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Visit to an Old Friend

**Sorry it's been a while. I've been busy. Anyway, this chapter is not the best, but read it anyway.**

* * *

><p>The first thing that Megamind, Roxanne and Minion heard as they entered Metro Man's hideout was the television.<p>

"_It is apparent that Megamind, the former villain who had switched to hero about a year ago has turned evil again. At this moment, he is running rampant through the city streets in a giant robot suit, leading an army of Megamind clones who are making mischief throughout town. We were foolish to think that Megamind had changed. Once a villain, always a villain."_

Megamind slammed the heavy metal door wide open. "That's a bunch of lies!"

The man on the couch in front of the plasma TV turned to see who had come in. Metro Man still hadn't shaved from last time they had seen him. Minion's eyes widened as if he had seen a ghost. He was told that Metro Man had faked his death, but he didn't think the former hero would be looking like this.

Wayne Scott switched off the TV and stared at the trio. "Okay, I'm really confused here. These guys on the news have live footage of you on a rampage. But if you're standing right in front of me, who's the evil dude?"

"To make the long story short," Megamind explained, "I cloned myself to make my life easier, but he turned out evil and now he's pretending to be me."

"If you guys are here to ask for my help, I told you. I'm done with the hero business. Want to hear a song?"

"Sure," Minion said.

"No!" Megamind and Roxanne held up their hands in protest.

"We needed a place to hide," the blue alien said. "The Mega Clone doesn't know that you're still alive and hiding out here."

"Though your help _would_ be appreciated," Roxanne groaned. "There are at least a thousand of those clones out there, and you're the only one who ever had a chance against Megamind! Please, Wayne."

"I'm sorry, Roxie," Metro Man apologized. "I have to work on my music down here. Besides, if I come back from the dead, the citizens will hate me for the rest of my life."

The reporter sighed. "Fine, who need you? At least let us stay here so we can come up with a plan of action."

"Make yourself at home."

"Actually," Megamind said, "Metro…I mean Music Man. Could I talk with you alone?"

The man shrugged and led his former archenemy into the kitchen.

"There's a reason why I cloned myself, you see? Everything got so busy! How on Earth did you manage to save the day 24/7 and still have time for your personal life?"

"You're asking the wrong guy, little buddy. Why do you think I quit?"

"But you had super speed and the power of flight. You could have been anywhere and finished anything in a flash! I don't know why some of our battles took so long. Me, I don't have any powers, just an enormous brain. And I can't quit being a hero like you have. I'd lose Roxanne forever. And there's one other thing. I've been meaning to…give her something."

He showed him the blue diamond.

Metro Man whistled. "That's a pretty big deal, little buddy. Are you sure you're ready?"

"No. First I have to take care of this clone problem."

"You have to tell her, before it's too late."

Megamind slumped and rejoined Roxanne and Minion.

"What now, sir?" Minion asked.

"I don't know, Minion. I just don't know."

"We have to think of something," Roxanne pointed out. "Megamind, can't you just build a machine to get rid of all of them?"

"All of my tools are and inventions are back at the Lair."

"Wait, I think I have an idea. Megamind, does the clone know that you and Minion were rehydrated?"

"No, we made sure we weren't seen as we exited the Lair."

"Don't you see? You could pose as one of the clones! All you have to do is change your cape and act like a robot. When the Mega Clone isn't looking, you can zap him or something."

Megamind pondered on the suggestion. "You are brilliant! Though there is the problem with the other clones. I think the Mega Clone programmed them to follow his orders."

"How would they know the difference?"

"Hmm, perhaps you are right."

"Look, it's worth a shot.

"You're right. I'll try it out, but you're staying here."

Roxanne's mouth dropped open. "Excuse me?"

"I nearly lost you once and I'm not letting that happen again!"

"Megamind, I'm not some china doll! You don't need to act so protective!"

"Of course I do! Are you aware of how easy you are to kidnap?" Megamind's face froze once he realized what he had just said. "Roxanne, I didn't mean…"

Too late. Roxanne was already out the door.

"Very smooth, sir," Minion said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up! Roxanne, wait!"

His girlfriend was faster than he thought. She was out of sight by the time he reached the heavy metal door. Megamind rushed down the hall and up the stairs into the schoolhouse. Then he heard a familiar scream. Not wasting any time, he exited the building and looked to his right. A couple of Brainbots were carrying Roxanne away.

"Roxanne!" he cried.

Minion came up from behind him and gasped. "What are we going to do, sir? The Mega Clone has control over some of the Brainbots."

Megamind raced back into the hideout.

"They've got Roxanne!" he exclaimed to the former hero. "You have to do something!"

Metro Man sighed. "I can't."

"Yes you can! You had always managed to save Roxanne from me! I can't do this on my own. The Mega Clone could hurt her or use her against me."

"You've also saved Roxanne before. You don't need me. Besides, I'm done."

The blue alien just shook his head. "Fine, you can hide down here for all I care, but Roxanne is in trouble. Now I see why you quit. You don't have any purpose, but I do. And that purpose needs me. Come on, Minion."

* * *

><p>No matter how much Roxanne struggled, the Brainbots wouldn't release her. The fake observatory on top of the Lair was open and several clones were inside. Gloved hands grabbed her once she was back on her feet and tied her up. This was the first time in a while the old chair had been used for a kidnapping. The big black leather chair spun around, revealing the Mega Clone wearing the Black Mamba.<p>

"Miss Ritchi," he sneered. "So nice of you to drop in."

Roxanne rolled her eyes. "You're just as bad at puns as Megamind."

The clone frowned. "I _am_ Megamind!"

"Oh come on, don't play that game. He told me everything. I know you're not the real Megamind."

"Maybe not, but once I get rid of the real one, there will be only me. Besides, the people of Metrocity don't know the difference. They think _I'm_ the real Megamind."

Roxanne figured that while she was here, she might as well find out as much as possible.

"What about these other clones?" she asked. "What if they think they're the real Megamind and turn against you?"

"I may have Megamind's brains, but I didn't make the same mistake. They are perfectly aware that they are clones and are programmed to obey my every command. Well, I did put some of my personality into them."

"Sir!" one of the clones cried, entering the observatory. "The citizens are cowering in fear and many of them are fleeing city. Metrocity will soon be ours! I mean _yours_, of course."

"See what I mean?"

The reporter nodded. "Okay, I'll give you that much credit. You forgot one important detail, though. Megamind's evil plans never worked!"

"Oh ho, maybe not all of them worked, but you've forgotten my victory with Metro Man!"

_This guy is totally clueless._

"This plan's also no different from the others," Roxanne added. "Come on, he kidnapped me _every time_! If I'm supposed to be bait…"

The Mega Clone let out an evil laugh. "Roxanne, Roxanne, Roxanne. Poor, naïve Roxanne. You've failed to realize that I already have Megamind in my grasp! I dehydrated him hours ago. Therefore, bait is not necessary."

She had forgotten he didn't know Megamind had escaped yet. That could only mean one thing.

"Okay, so why am I here?"

The evil duplicate skid his chair forward. "You really can be naïve sometimes, Roxanne."

He pressed his lips against hers and Roxanne wrenched her face away in disgust. That kiss tasted like rusted metal.

"Blech!" she spat, trying to get the flavor out of her mouth. "If you think that I would want to be with an evil clone, robot or whatever you are; then you're just as thick as Megamind was!"

Anger swelled up in the Mega Clone's face. "You'd pick that pathetic loser over me? I may be his clone, but I am smarter and much more handsome than he is!"

"You may have his looks and personality, but you don't have the same heart!"

"If you won't have me, then I'm afraid things will have to get nasty."

He pulled a lever, opening the alligator pit underneath. _He still has that?_

"You must be kidding," Roxanne smirked. "You also have the same predictability."

The Mega Clone was shocked. "The gators don't scare you?"

"Do you have any idea how many times Megamind tried this one?"

"Well, what's this? Boom! In your face!"

A gun emerged from the floor and pointed at her head. _Whoa, déjà vu._

"Cliché."

"No, look, watch!"

"Juvenile."

"Shock and awe!"

"Tacky."

"Oh, it's so scary!"

"Seen it."

"What's this one do?"

"Garish."

There was even a spider. Roxanne felt like she was going to die of boredom.

"You know," she said, "for someone who thinks he destroyed Metro Man, you don't seem to remember how it happened. Can we get this over with? I need to get back to work soon."

The Mega Clone slapped himself in the forehead. "I forgot how sassy you used to be."

"And I forgot how ridiculous each kidnapping has been."

Though she didn't want to admit it, it was kind of fun to go back to the old days. Still, this was a different Megamind. His plans for her contradicted entirely. Where was her boyfriend when she needed him?

"Well, Miss Ritchi," the Mega Clone said, a villainous smile spreading across his face, "I'll bet Megamind never showed you this!"

After closing the gator pit and retracting the weapons, another trapdoor opened up in front of Roxanne. Out of it emerged a machine covered in buzz saws. She had to admit this was new.

"I only just invented this," the Mega Clone said proudly. "I call it the Buzz Saw Machine!"

"Couldn't you come up with something a little more creative?"

"Laugh while you can, Miss Ritchi, for this machine will slice you to ribbons if you don't give me what I want."

He pushed a button on a remote and the machine came to life. It slowly inched forward as the razor sharp saws buzzed round and round. Roxanne had faced buzz saws before, but not so many at once. Was he really going to hurt her?

She looked at the clone's face. He didn't seem concerned at all. Every time Megamind had kidnapped her and a machine got too close, he would either move her out of the way or pull it back a little. The real Megamind made sure she was never injured. What about this one though?

The Buzz Saw Machine was getting nearer, the blades just inches from her face. Roxanne would kick herself later for what she was about to do, but if she didn't try and stay alive, Megamind would be devastated. She had to do whatever it took to buy him some time.

"Wait," she cried. "I think I may have…changed my mind."

The clone grinned and turned off the invention. "There's a smart girl. I knew you'd come around eventually."

He was about to kiss her again when another clone entered the room. "Excuse me?"

Their leader groaned. "What is it now?"

"I am sorry to inform you that your plan has failed."

"What? What are you talking about? When?"

"Now."

The Mega Clone was dehydrated before he could run. Roxanne sighed with relief as the real Megamind untied her.

"Impeccable timing, as usual."

"Did he hurt you?" Megamind demanded, noticing the Buzz Saw Machine.

"No, I'm fine."

"Quick, let's get out of here before the other clones realize what's going on."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope that was okay. I'm going to leave you hanging a bit. MWAHAHAHAHA!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: To Battle

**Hope I didn't rush with the action again...**

* * *

><p>Megamind and Roxanne didn't go unnoticed for long. As soon as they were out of the fake observatory, they were met with at least fifty clones. They all blinked in surprise and confusion.<p>

"Hey, that clone is escaping with Roxanne Ritchi!" one of them cried.

"Uh, no!" Megamind protested. "You've got it all wrong! I'm, uh, escorting Miss Ritchi to her room."

"What's the code?" another clone asked.

"Code?"

"He's the imposter!"

_Drat, the Mega Clone is smarter than he looks._ The duplicates charged toward the couple. Megamind brought out his gun and destroyed as many as he could. After shooting twenty-five, his weapon wouldn't fire when he pulled the trigger. Megamind shook it desperately.

"What's wrong with that thing?" Roxanne demanded as the remaining clones inched closer.

"It's overheated," Megamind explained. "I was afraid this would happen. It needs to cool down."

"There's too many of them! How are we going to get out?"

The hero spied some Brainbots nearby. Filled with hope, he whistled for them. The confused cyborgs floated over and lifted the couple out of the crowd.

"Brainbots," Megamind commanded, "get us to the Spi-ider Bot!"

The Brainbots obeyed as the Mega Clones chased after them. The hero was placed in the seat of the contraption and Roxanne sat in his lap, considering the machine was built for one. A couple of the Brainbots returned with guns.

"Here," Megamind said, handing Roxanne a weapon, "you have to be able to defend yourself."

"So what's the plan?"

"First we get you someplace safe!"

Controlling the Spider Bot, he zapped as many clones as possible on the way out. Roxanne pulled the trigger of her gun, releasing a water balloon and short-circuiting a clone.

"When did you make this?" she asked her boyfriend.

"When I was fifteen. Those were my prank days."

"Childish, but effective."

They were almost to the door, but it seemed no matter how many clones they shot, more seemed to come.

"Where's Minion?" Roxanne asked, taking another shot.

"Outside," Megamind whispered. "Take this, evil twins!"

After several more blasts, they were finally out of the Lair and outside of the holographic wall. Minion emerged from the invisible car as Megamind lowered the Spider Bot.

"Take Roxanne with you and destroy as many clones as you can," he commanded, handing his friend a gun. "I'll work downtown and you work uptown!"

"There's got to be an easier way to do this," Roxanne said.

"Until we come up with something, we're just going to have to wing it. At least the real problem is out of the way."

Roxanne grabbed his arm. "Megamind?"

"Yes?"

She embraced him in a passionate kiss. Megamind held her as if she was the most precious thing in the world…which she was.

"Be careful," she whispered.

"You too."

It took them a few seconds before they broke apart and went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>One of the clones found the dehydrated cube up in the fake observatory and dropped it in water. The leader shook his head in fury.<p>

"You fools!" he shouted. "Not only did you let the imposter escape, but you let him get away with Roxanne!"

"There's still a chance to capture them again," the drone pointed out.

"Yes, you're right. Prepare my battle suit! Send word out to recapture Roxanne Ritchi unharmed, but leave the imposter to me."

* * *

><p>Minion and Roxanne were surrounded by nearly two hundred Megaminds. Roxanne's weapon was out of balloons and Minion's plasma ray wasn't quick enough.<p>

"How many have we destroyed?" Minion asked.

"I lost count after thirty," Roxanne replied.

"I can't hit them all in time! We need a faster way!"

The clones were almost upon them. The two were trapped.

"It's been nice knowing you, Minion."

"The feeling's mutual, Miss Ritchi."

Suddenly, a laser beam emerged from out of the blue, melting a series of clones. Many robotic heads wrenched in shock before they were melted as well. Minion and Roxanne looked up to see a flying figure wearing a white suit and cape, his unshaved face with a smile on it. The few citizens left in hiding gaped in awe.

"Did someone call in a hero?" Metro Man called.

"You came back!" Roxanne gasped. "Though couldn't you have shaved?"

"No time. Who wants to fry up some robots?"

* * *

><p>Megamind was at City Hall, blasting every duplicate in sight. He was beginning to get sweaty.<p>

"There's just so many!" he panted. "I can't do this on my own."

"Oh, really?"

He jumped as the Mega Clone in the battle suit stomped around the corner.

"I thought I was rid of you!" Megamind exclaimed.

"I thought the same for you. You're craftier than I had figured. Now I will destroy you once and for all!"

"Bring it on, fake me!"

* * *

><p>Despite his super powers, Metro Man was being drained of energy. He hadn't used his powers in a while and was really out of shape. And there were still hundreds of clones left!<p>

"Metro Man looks exhausted," Minion observed.

"We have to help him," said Roxanne. "Did Megamind create an off switch or something?"

"Yeah, there's one for each of them, but they're inside their stomachs. It would take forever to shut them all off!"

"Well that's just great! If only there was a way we could shut them down all at once."

A light bulb turned on in Minion's brain.

"Okay," he said. "This idea is crazy, but I think it might work."

"What?"

"You know how sir hates my taste in music?"

"You mean that stuff he calls 'corny kiddy tunes?'"

"Yeah, well, if these clones are anything like him, they'll hate that music too. Maybe they'll get so annoyed it'll shut down their system!"

"Minion, I doubt such a thing will work."

"I've got to try!"

The fish rushed to the invisible car and brought out the stereo. He pressed play and "It's a Small World" started echoing through the streets. The clones covered their ears and wailed. Metro Man stopped zapping and watched the spectacle.

"High-pitched singing…" they said robotically. "Lyrics…illogical…world…is not small…too mindless…for large brain to take!"

They stiffened as electric waves surrounded their bodies. In a short moment, they were motionless on the ground. Roxanne couldn't believe it.

"I did it," Minion marveled. "I did it!"

"Great job," Roxanne admitted, "but there are still more of them downtown."

"You guys go ahead," Metro Man called. "I'll clean up this mess."

* * *

><p>Megamind dodged as a car came hurdling towards him. The Mega Clone laughed with enjoyment. A hoard of excited clones and terrified citizens were watching from the sidelines.<p>

"Come on, you imposter!" Megamind taunted. "Hit me with your best shot!"

Another car was thrown and avoided.

"Missed me by a mile!"

"Hold still!" the Mega Clone cried angrily. "And prepare to be squashed like a bug!"

_The old evil me is so annoying!_ He evaded the lamppost, but he failed to dodge the large metal hand that crashed to the ground, sending him flying out of the Spider Bot. Megamind scrambled to return, but the Mega Clone had smashed it before he could.

"Now I have you!" the Mega Clone cheered, closing in on the hero. "Once I have you out of the way, Metrocity and the lovely Roxanne Ritchi will be mine!"

Megamind's face turned purple with fury. "You shall never have my Roxanne!"

"Oh, but I shall! With my army of clones, I'll be unstoppable!"

Suddenly, the Mega Clone covered his ears and screamed. He did it so swiftly that when the hands of the battle suit came up, it smashed the glass dome. The other clones collapsed on the ground as Minion drove the invisible car, sticking the stereo out the window. The music annoyed Megamind, but once he saw Roxanne jump out of the vehicle, he didn't care.

"Stop that music!" the Mega Clone cried.

"Why isn't he short-circuiting?" Roxanne asked Minion.

"Maybe because he had more memory stored in his brain, it takes longer. I think I'll turn up the volume."

It seemed to make a difference, but the Mega Clone was still standing. He finally found the resistance to pull his hands away from his head and cause the battle suit to destroy the stereo in a single swipe.

"You may have disabled all of my clones," he smirked, "but I will make even more this time! Now you are all left powerless! Who's going to save you now?"

"I am!"

The Mega Clone spun around and widened his eyes at the sight of Metro Man. He was so shocked, he lost his balance and caused the battle suit to tumble onto the steps of City Hall. Megamind looked up at the floating figure in surprise.

"Well, it took you long enough." He then turned to his sidekick. "Minion, remind me never to make fun of your corny kiddy songs again."

* * *

><p><strong>Hold on kiddies, the battle's not over yet! Okay, I'll admit I got the idea of the song shutting them down from <em>Leroy and Stitch<em>, but you have to admit, just shooting them is boring and takes too long. Oh, and I claim no rights to "It's a Small World." Even though I am a Disney fan, I'll admit, sometimes that song can get pretty annoying.**


	11. Chapter 11: Which one is Which?

**The thrilling conclusion! Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

* * *

><p>The Mega Clone struggled to rise. Megamind didn't hesitate to pounce on him. Metro Man advanced to help.<p>

"No!" Megamind cried, choking the clone. "He's mine to finish!"

Then the duplicate was on top of him. "So it's between you and me now, isn't it?"

"You bet, you bucket of bolts!"

The two scratched and screamed at each other as they rolled down the steps. At one point, the Mega Clone ripped the cape off of Megamind. The hero gasped and Minion knew where this was going.

"Oh, now you've crossed the line!"

Out of anger, he tore the cape off of the clone as well. Now they were equally mad and at the same time yanked each other's collars off. Then they lunged again.

"This is for stealing my girlfriend!"

"You stole her from _me_!"

"I never should have created you!"

"What are you talking about?"

"There can only be one Megamind in Metrocity!"

"And that one is going to be me!"

Meanwhile, Roxanne, Minion and Metro Man were watching from afar.

"Do something!" Roxanne begged Metro Man.

"Like what? I can't tell them apart!"

It was true. With neither of them wearing a cape, they were identical. Roxanne couldn't tell them apart either. Still, she had to do something.

The Dehydration Gun tumbled down the steps, but Roxanne didn't see from which belt if fell from. She picked it up and tested it on a deactivated clone. Good, it worked. She approached the men who were still trying to tear each other's eyes out.

"You've ruined everything!"

"I will be triumphant!"

Roxanne pointed the gun at them. "If you two don't stop right now, I'll zap you both! And by the way, I have it set to DESTROY!"

The two men paused and shrunk back in fear.

"Roxanne," the Megamind on the left said. "Shoot him now!"

"Thank goodness you're here, Roxanne," the one on the right said. "Now zap this imposter so we can all go home."

"What? No, _I'm_ the real Megamind!"

"Roxanne, are you really going to listen to this gibberish? He's trying to trick you!"

"No, _he's_ tricking you!"

"_I'm_ the original Megamind!"

"No, _I_ am!"

The two argued back and forth as Roxanne tried to decide which one to shoot.

"They're so much alike," Minion whispered. "I can't tell which one's the real one!"

Roxanne quickly attempted to think up something that would determine which one was which.

"Hey!" she shouted.

The Megaminds silenced.

"Okay, we're not going to get anywhere if you guys keep arguing. I'm going to ask you some questions. When's my birthday?"

"January 10th!" they said simultaneously. The duo glared at each other.

"Well…then what's my favorite color?"

"Red!"

"Uh, my favorite food?"

"Mexican!"

"Let me try," Minion suggested. "Sir, what did I make you for lunch yesterday?"

"Chicken catchy-tore!"

The fish frowned. "I tried."

"Wait," Roxanne said. "Megamind, where is Metro Man's secret hideout?"

"The old shoolhouse!" They turned toward each other. "How'd you know that?"

_This is going to be harder than I thought. They're like Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee._

"Now what?" Metro Man asked.

"We gotta ask something only sir would know," Minion said. "But now that the clone knows you're alive, our choices are limited."

Roxanne tried to think. She knew there was a difference in their kissing, but she figured kissing one of them would make the other angry, or the clone might take advantage of the situation and escape while she was distracted. No, she had to try something else.

Then it came to her. If her theory was correct, then only Megamind would know the answer to her next question.

"How many carats is it?"

The two Megaminds looked confused.

"Carrots?" the one on the right repeated. "How many carrots is what? I don't even like carrots!"

Of course, Megamind was a super genius, but he could be very thick. Roxanne asked the question again.

"How many _carats_ is it?"

She stuck out her ring finger, hoping the real Megamind would catch the hint. The one on the left widened his eyes.

"I still don't get it!" complained the other one.

The first one slapped himself in the forehead. "I feel so stupid. So Mr. Harold _wasn't_ talking about veg-ee-tables when he said it was four carats."

_He _had _bought me a ring._ Roxanne aimed at the second Megamind and fired.

"How did you know?" the real Megamind marveled.

"Clearly, he doesn't have your most recent memories."

"No. How did you find out about the…"

_Oh._ "Please, Megamind, you can be so obvious sometimes."

He began kissing her face. "Oh, you brilliant, beautiful woman!"

Applause was heard and the couple turned to see the citizens emerging from their hiding spots. A lot of them were circling Metro Man, wondering if he was a ghost.

"Looks like you saved the day again," Roxanne said to her boyfriend.

"No," Megamind shook his head. "_We_ saved the day. All of us. And you!" He approached Metro Man. "What made you change your mind?"

The muscular man sighed, "You were right, little buddy. I didn't have a purpose, but I'm willing to find it. And I certainly wasn't going to find it while playing guitar in a basement the rest of my life. However, I think you've got this hero job down. You should keep it. But if you ever need an extra hand, give me a call."

The old enemies shook hands and walked away as friends. Minion surprised Megamind by scooping him up in his arms.

"I'm so glad it's the real you, sir!" he exclaimed. "One of you is all I can handle!"

"Minion…" Megamind wheezed.

"Oh, sorry."

He was met with another embrace, this one from Roxanne.

"He's right," she whispered. "The fact that there is only one of you is what makes you special."

He hugged her back as citizens and cameras circled them, cheering and asking questions. Most of them wanted to know about Metro Man's 'resurrection.' Then Megamind remembered something. He let go of Roxanne and shouted to the crowd.

"Quiet everyone! I have an announcement to make!"

"Megamind, what are you doing?" Roxanne asked as the crowd silenced.

He turned to her with serious eyes. "I need to get this out before anything else happens."

This was the moment. He couldn't wait any longer. He got down on one knee and took Roxanne's hands in his. Megamind heaved a breath. _Nothing's going to stop me now._

"Roxanne Ritchi," he said solemnly. "I am about to make the biggest choice of my life. Even though it's no longer a surprise since you're so nosy…"

He reached into his pocket and took out the box. "Roxanne, my love…"

And then he revealed the sparkling blue diamond.

"Will you marry me?"

Roxanne put her hand to her mouth. She knew all day that this was coming, but she hadn't expected him to say it so…sincerely. The ring was beautiful, and every word he had said sent butterflies in her stomach.

For a moment, she was speechless. Then finally, she took the ring from the box, slipped it on her finger and a single word escaped her lips.

"Yes."

Megamind blinked. "Yes?"

"Yes!"

He jumped up. "Really?"

She threw her arms around him. "Megamind, how could I say no to something so beautiful?"

He still couldn't believe his luck. "Well, I picked it out especially for you."

"I wasn't talking about the ring."

She kissed him before he had the chance to. Everyone around them was clapping and awing. Metro Man gave them a thumbs-up and Minion nearly cried.

"My little boy is all grown up," he sniffed.

As the couple pulled away, reporters shot questions at them.

"When's the wedding?"

"How many are you inviting?"

"Miss Ritchi, what sort of gown will you be wearing?"

Megamind whispered to Roxanne, "Um, I hadn't thought about this part."

"That's okay," Roxanne replied. "We can talk about it on the way home."

She dragged him through the crowd to the invisible car.

"Congratulations!" Metro Man called. "I'll catch up with you kids later! Besides, I have a lot of cleaning up and explaining to do."

* * *

><p>When Minion pulled the car into the Lair, Megamind and Roxanne were making out in the backseat. The fish slid out the door embarrassed.<p>

"I'll leave you two alone then."

He wanted to start planning their wedding cake anyway.

It took a while for the couple to pull away and catch their breath. Roxanne then noticed the slightly worried expression on her fiancé's face.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"It's just…" he stammered. "We really shouldn't be doing this, Roxanne. I mean are you sure you want to be with me?"

She rolled her eyes. "Please, not that stuff again! Megamind, it's you I love and only you. I'm never going to change my mind. Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"You are going to destroy that cloning machine and never do something like that again."

"Agreed."

They kissed again. "I really don't deserve you," Megamind sighed.

"Well, you have me anyways," Roxanne giggled. "So you might as well make the best of it."

They made out in the back of that car for half an hour. Megamind finally had the girl of his dreams and soon they were going to be together forever.

"Now comes the hard part," Roxanne said.

"What is that?"

"I'm going to have to explain this to my mom."

But that didn't matter to her. All that mattered was the man embracing her.

* * *

><p><strong>And they all lived happily ever after! (maybe)<strong>


End file.
